Un Amor Contra Todo Pronóstico
by helen2110
Summary: Una vez que entran a su último año en Hogwarts, ¿se darán cuenta finalmente de que están hechos el uno para el otro? Una historia de amor, que tendrá que superar muchos obstáculos antes de completarse...
1. Camino a Hogwarts

N/A: Bueno, decidí postear esto aquí, aunque sé que hay muchos por ahí que son increíbles escritores... pero por algo se empieza, ¿no? En fin, sólo quería aclarar que esta historia es mía, y también está publicada en mi cuenta de potterfics (.com) así que no hay plagio ni nada de eso. Además, los personajes y el cuadro espacio-temporal le pertenecen a la autora J.K. Rowling, yo sólo me divertí con ellos por un rato... no me miren así, pervertidos XD.

En fin, disfruten de la lectura!

**CAPITULO 1: CAMINO A HOGWARTS**

El primero de septiembre, a las once en punto, el expreso de Hogwarts parte nuevamente hacia el colegio de magia y hechicería. Es el séptimo y último año de Lily Evans, Kate Bennet y Alice Gordon; inseparables amigas. También, James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin y Peter Pettigrew, mejor conocidos como los Merodeadores, cursan su año final. Todos estos chicos pertenecen a la misma casa, es decir, Gryffindor. Entre ellos no se llevan muy bien, Lily odia con toda su alma a James y Sirius que son los chicos más populares del colegio y los más atractivos y "solicitados". En cambio, las tres amigas tienen una estrecha relación con Remus, que le cae bien a todo el mundo. Peter no es muy amigable y siempre esta sorprendido de que James y Sirius lo consideren su amigo y lo incluyan en sus travesuras.

Desde que se conocieron, James está completamente enamorado de Lily y vive gastándole bromas, invitándola a salir y declarándole su amor en publico, lo cual no le ayuda nada a la hora de conquistarla. Pero este año tiene un plan, una estrategia distinta, a la que recurre por encontrarse completamente desesperado. Mientras se encuentra en su compartimiento con sus amigos, les pone al tanto de su idea:

- A ver si entendí bien- dice Sirius- ¿crees que por dejar de molestarla y acosarla, Lily-la-inalcanzable-Evans va a enamorarse de ti?

- Algo así- admite James- Lo que yo digo es que ella siempre se esta quejando de lo engreído que soy, así que si dejo en paz a algunas personas (entre ellas Lily, claro) y no presumo tanto, quizás empiece a fijarse en mi. Es mi ultimo recurso- añadió cabizbajo.

- Pues a mi me parece una estupenda idea- responde Lupin- Creo que es lo mejor que puedes hacer, seguro que te tendrá en consideración si de verdad cumples con lo que dices...

- ¡Espera un momento!- exclamó Sirius- En tu plan no dice nada de dejar de molestar a Quejicus, ¿no?

- Pues no, pero tal vez debería intentarlo, es o al menos era amigo de Lily- medita James.

- Vamos, vamos, ninguna chica vale tanto, ¿no es así Remus?

- En realidad creo que sería prudente que James no se metiera más con Snape.

- ¿Quéeeee? ¿Acaso estás loco? ¿Pretendes privar a James de su diversión favorita, es decir, molestar a ese asqueroso Slytherin aspirante a Mortifago?- gritó Sirius.

- Sólo digo que a Lily no le gustaría...- repuso Remus con calma.

- Bah, Lily, siempre Lily.- dijo con un tono despectivo Sirius- Eso lo dices porque es tu amiguita, ¿no es cierto? Mira James, ya tienes bastante con comportarte...

- Sí, tienes razón Canuto, ya hago demasiado esfuerzo en cumplir con lo anterior.- añadió resuelto James.

- ¡Eso es Cornamenta!

Lupin suspiró derrotado.

- Ya verán, caerá a mis pies cuando vea lo "buena persona" que soy...- concluyó James.

Mientras tanto, en otro compartimiento un poco alejado, Lily estaba discutiendo acaloradamente con sus dos mejores amigas...

- ¡Si les digo que no, es no! Por millonésima vez: no me gusta Potter.- gritó Lily.

- A nosotras puedes decirnos la verdad- le contestó Alice.

- Pues se los estoy diciendo y no me creen. Ya basta no quiero volver a hablar de este tema, ¿entendido? Ni una palabra más. Me cansé, no soporto hablar acerca de ese Potter. Me van a volver loca.- se enfadó Lily.

- Si te pones de tan mal humor y tan nerviosa con la sola mención del nombre James Potter, es porque algo sientes por él- replicó sabiamente Katie, dejando a un lado su libro de Quidditch. Ella era cazadora del equipo de Gryffindor y le encantaba aquel deporte, tanto que soportaba a James como su capitán. Aunque debía admitir que no era tan malo en las prácticas, y que gracias a él, habían ganado la Copa varios años seguidos.

- ¡No me pongo nerviosa! Y sí, tienes razón; por supuesto que siento algo por ese asqueroso, y es puro odio.

- De acuerdo, si tú lo dices...- suspiró Alice.

El resto del viaje las Gryffindor se dedicaron a hablar de otros temas, por ejemplo qué habían hecho durante las vacaciones. Por fin llegaron a Hogwarts bastante cansados luego de un largo viaje, y se dirigieron todos a los carruajes que los conducirían al colegio. Lily se encontró con Severus Snape por el camino pero lo saludó brevemente; últimamente sus actitudes le molestaban mucho. Debía admitir que estaba decepcionada de él, que había sido el primer mago al que había conocido y también su primer amigo. Alice, Kate, Lily y unas chicas simpáticas de Hufflepuff se sentaron juntas en el carruaje. Un poco alejado se encontraba James contemplando como embobado a Lily, claro. Los Merodeadores se situaron juntos y entonces Sirius dijo:

- Estas vacaciones estuve ideando una gran broma para Snape, será como una especie de bienvenida- dijo con sarcasmo.

- Ten cuidado James, recuerda tu plan.- le advirtió Remus a James.

- Tranquilo, no se enterará nadie de que fuimos nosotros si usamos la capa para hacerse invisible- replico este.

- Difícilmente creo que piensen que fueron otros que no seamos nosotros, pero en fin...

- Y bien Canuto, ¿de qué se trata tu plan?- preguntó con interés Peter.

- Ah, es una maravilla. Entraremos al Gran Salón por el pasadizo que está cerca de la mesa de Slytherin, nos acercaremos a Quejicus y le echaré un maleficio para que comience a bailar en frente de todos y no pueda parar. Lo estuve practicando. Tú, James, le cambiarás de color el pelo, y alguna otra cosa si quieres. Mientras tanto, ustedes, Remus y Colagusano, arrojarán bombas fétidas que servirán para que podamos escaparnos sin que nos vean.

- ¡Genial! No es tan brillante pero servirá, ¿no crees Remus?- dijo James.

- Sí...- suspiró este.

Por fin llegaron al castillo y los cuatro amigos estaban listos para efectuar la broma pesada.


	2. Por fin en casa

CAPITULO 2: POR FIN EN CASA

Cuando todos los alumnos llegaron al Gran Comedor, se sentaron en sus respectivas mesas según sus casas. Todos, menos los chicos nuevos de primero que esperaban afuera a que comenzara su selección. En la mesa de Gryffindor, James y Sirius estaban muy impacientes y hambrientos.

- Ya no aguanto más, ¡que comience la maldita selección de una vez por todas, por favor!- se quejaba Sirius.

- Deberías tener un poco más de respeto hacia los nuevos alumnos que deben de estar muy nerviosos.- replicó mordazmente Lily.

- Sí, es cierto Canuto. Lily tiene razón, recuerda cuando nosotros íbamos a ser seleccionados...

- Nadie te pidió tu opinión Potter.- lo cortó Lily.

- Lo siento. – respondió el chico cabizbajo.

- A ti tampoco te preguntamos nada Evans.- dijo rápidamente Sirius.

Lily no le respondió ni insultó como normalmente habría hecho. No había pasado por alto el hecho de que James le había pedido disculpas, aunque fuera por un asunto mínimo como ese. Nunca lo había oído disculparse y estaba completamente sorprendida. _"¿Y a este que le pasa ahora?"__,_ se preguntó Lily. Pero no tuvo tiempo para discutirlo con sus amigas que seguían peleándose con Black, porque en ese momento entró la profesora McGonagall con los de primero.

Luego de lo que les pareció una eternidad incluso a las chicas, terminó la selección con un: "Alfred Zilbert, Ravenclaw". Entonces, Albus Dumbledore se paró de su asiento y anunció:

- A los alumnos nuevos les digo ¡bienvenidos a Hogwarts! y a los viejos y ya conocidos les digo ¡bienvenidos otra vez! Tengo un par de noticias y avisos que darles, pero como sé que comenzarán a comerme a mí mismo si no termino de una vez, dejaré que disfruten del banquete.

Y entre risas hizo que de la nada aparecieran enormes e incontables bandejas llenas de comida en las 4 mesas.

Los chicos atacaron la comida ante la mirada desaprobatoria de Lily y sus amigas, y las divertidas y de admiración que les dirigían sus distintos clubs de fans. Aunque lo cierto es que Peter no tiene ninguno.

Los muchachos discutían acerca de cuándo llevar a cabo la broma contra Snape. James que no quería arruinar todo con Lily (aunque no había avanzado prácticamente nada durante la cena) propuso realizarla luego del discurso del director, y los demás estuvieron de acuerdo.

Aunque James tenía muchísima hambre, en realidad, no había comido casi nada. Es que se pasaba todo el rato mirando a cierta pelirroja...

_"No debe existir una sola chica más linda que ella, sencillamente no puede existir",_ pensaba James. _"Toda ella es absolutamente hermosa, no hay nada que tenga que no me guste o atraiga, como dice Sirius. Es completamente obvio que estoy enamorado de Lily Evans, ¿se habrá dado cuenta? No lo creo, he disimulado muy bien molestándola todos estos años, pero también es cierto que hubo muchas veces que no me podía contener y le pedía para que saliera conmigo."_

James seguía contemplándola como un idiota. Su cabello tan pelirrojo, lacio, largo, brillante y sedoso. Sus ojos verdes esmeralda tan profundos. Su boca con labios increíblemente sensuales que tenía tantas ganas de besar... al pensar esto James se ruborizó y desvió la mirada, pero no por mucho tiempo. Luego se encontraba su cuerpo, que era absolutamente perfecto según el criterio de James, y de muchos otros para su fastidio. Además, estaban esos gestos que hacía Lily y que solo él había notado. Por ejemplo, que se mordía el labio inferior cada vez que se ponía pensativa, las arruguitas que se formaban en su frente cuando se concentraba, cómo fruncía su ceño cada vez que encontraba algo que desaprobaba. Pero James no se olvidaba de su voz que lo seguía a todas partes, esa voz suave y aterciopelada, que podía volverse furiosa cuando discutía, peleaba y se enojaba.

Todo esto pensaba James cuando, de repente, Lily volvió sus ojos hacia los de él y se encontró con que estaba observándola muy intensamente, con una expresión extraña en el rostro. Lily se sorprendió de la intensidad de su mirada. Nunca antes nadie la había mirado de esa extraña manera. Eso era porque nadie había estado antes tan enamorado y loco por ella como James estaba. Pero esto, ella lo desconocía. Creía que James siempre la invitaba a salir en broma y para molestarla, por eso, ella nunca aceptaba aunque muy en el fondo quería lo contrario. La verdad es que James le gustaba tan solo un poco porque era muy guapo. Pero eso jamás lo admitiría ni bajo mil Cruciatus a la vez. Solo serviría para aumentar aun más, si es posible, el orgullo y el ego de James.

El banquete terminó y Dumbledore se puso de pie y dijo:

- Ahora que ya terminamos de cenar me gustaría decir algunas palabras. Primero que nada, está terminantemente prohibido entrar al Bosque Prohibido, tal y como indica el nombre. Segundo, el señor Filch me ha pedido que les recuerde que hay varios objetos y artículos de broma que no pueden utilizarse. La lista está en su escritorio y cualquier interesado puede ir y consultarla.- todos los alumnos se miraron incrédulos, nadie en su sano juicio iría por voluntad propia a la horrenda mazmorra de Filch.- Luego, me gustaría recordarles personalmente a algunos pocos estudiantes conocidos, que no intenten aumentar aun más el número de visitas a la dirección por mes. Este año no seré tan tolerante.- esto último fue dirigido a los Merodeadores, que miraban sonrientes y confiados al director, estaban seguros de que jamás los expulsarían. - Y por último, quiero felicitar a los dos nuevos Premios Anuales: la señorita Lilianne Evans y el señor James Potter.

- ¡¿Qué?- gritaron al unísono desconcertados James y Lily.

- No puede ser, debe haber un error, una confusión de nombres...- murmuraba Lily.

- Increíble, creí que te nombrarían a ti Remus, es decir, tú eres prefecto y yo he hecho tantas travesuras que... quien lo diría, yo Premio Anual.- le decía James a su amigo.

- Los veré a ambos en mi despacho en una hora- continuó Dumbledore ignorando los gritos de los chicos - Ahora, ¡a dormir!

Todos los estudiantes se levantaron y comenzaron a irse a sus respectivas salas comunes. Lily estaba visiblemente irritada y contrariada. James la está observando cuando de repente...

- Eh, James, amigo... vamos ahora a hacerle la broma a Quejicus antes de que se vaya.- susurró Sirius.

- ¿Eh? ¿Qué dices?- respondió el aludido desconcertado.

- ¡La broma!- exclamo Peter.

- Ah, sí claro, vamos.

Los 4 Merodeadores llevaron el plan a cabo a la perfección, y todo al Gran Salón estalló en risas al ver a Snape bailando como un egipcio, con el cabello rosado, y un vestido del mismo color. En seguida, unos Slytherins trataron de regresarlo a la normalidad, pero como no pudieron lo llevaron a la enfermería. A James, Sirius y Peter se les caían lágrimas de risa y comentaban entre ellos...

- ¡Muy buen baile, Canuto!

- Tu atuendo no estuvo nada mal, ¿eh?

- Sí. ¿Y el cabello? ¿Vieron en verdad como le quedó eso?

- ¡Ese no se la va a poder quitar ni Madame Pomfrey!.

- ¿Les parece gracioso? - les preguntó una voz furiosa detrás de ellos.

- Pues claro- respondió Sirius sin pensar.- tú también te reíste al principio. Ya no te llevas tan bien con el, ¿o me equivoco? ¿Acaso no te pareció gracioso?

- ¿Y a ti que te importa? Y tú James, eres un Premio Anual, ¿cómo se te ocurre hacer eso en tu primer día en Hogwarts? Ni siquiera comenzaron los cursos oficialmente, ¡por Merlín! - Lily estaba sumamente enfadada, creyó que al ser nombrado Premio Anual, James maduraría y sería más responsable. Era obvio que se equivocaba, él nunca cambiaría, pensaba ella. Lo que no sabía era que él se había propuesto cambiar para ella, solo por ella.

- E-Es que, bueno, tú sabes... es Quejicus y... sólo era una pe-pequeña broma de bienvenida... ¿justamente ce-celebrábamos que mañana empezaban las clases? - tartamudeaba James abochornado, diciendo lo último más como si fuera una pregunta. _"Remus tenia razón como siempre. Molesté a Snape y aquí estoy discutiendo con Lily en el primer día por culpa de ese imbécil"_. El plan había comenzado mal, pero él se encargaría de cambiar eso.

- Eres un idiota, vaya manera tienes de recibir a alguien.

- Lárgate ya Evans, nadie quiere tu presencia aquí. - dijo fríamente Sirius.

- Otro idiota más- dicho esto se fue con Katie y Alice, que los miraban con mala cara.

James soltó un hondo suspiro. Sería muy difícil conquistar a su amada, pero él no se rendiría, él era un verdadero Gryffindor. Aunque no hiciera una sola broma más en el año, la conquistaría. Sólo esperaba no tener que llegar a esa medida tan drástica.

Se fueron a la sala común, y Remus, Peter y Sirius siguieron hasta llegar a su dormitorio. En cambio, James se quedo en una butaca abajo, esperando porque tendría que ir al despacho del director. Nuevamente se puso a realizar su actividad favorita después del Quidditch, mirar a Lily Evans. Aunque todo el mundo creyera que era imposible, incluidos sus amigos, el ganaría su corazón; estaba seguro. Lily se volteó y lo miró con odio y desprecio, pero él no le dijo nada. Es más, hizo como que la ignoraba y eso desconcertó a la chica. Por lo general simplemente bastaba eso para iniciar una discusión con el. Había algo raro en la actitud de James. Últimamente lo sorprendía mirándola de esa forma tan especial con la que no miraba a ninguna otra chica. Algo ocultaba y ella lo descubriría, cueste lo que cueste. Los dos suspiraron a la vez y pensaron _"Por fin en casa..."_ ya que estaban sumamente cómodos en su sala común. Creían que nada había cambiado, pero ignoraban que los sentimientos de las personas cambian con el tiempo, y que ésos cambios también transformaban las vidas de las personas. En este caso, las suyas cambiarían radicalmente, y para mejor.


	3. Poniendo en marcha el plan

CAPITULO 3: PONIENDO EN MARCHA EL PLAN.

Ya era hora de dirigirse al despacho del director, así que James, cautelosamente se acercó a Lily. Cuando estaba a tan sólo un paso por detrás de ella, se agachó y le susurró al oído:

- ¿Ya nos vamos Lily?- era la primera vez que la llamaba por su nombre en frente de ella y a solas.

- ¿Eh?- se sobresaltó la pelirroja, quien no había pasado desapercibido el hecho de que la llamara por su nombre de pila.

- Ya sabes, debemos ir con Dumbledore como los dos buenos Premios Anuales que somos- apenas terminó de decir eso, James se dio cuenta de que nuevamente había cometido un error. _"¿Es que no puedo hacer o decir nada bien cuando estoy cerca suyo?"_ pensó con desesperación. _"Así va a estar aun mas difícil..."_

- ¡Pero qué presumido eres Potter! A ver, dime, ¿dónde está el segundo buen Premio Anual? Yo no lo veo por aquí, que yo sepa, yo soy quien merecía ganarse ese premio por ser prefecta y por todos los TIMOS que obtuve con tan buenas califica..

- ¡Un momento Evans! ¡Yo obtuve la misma cantidad de TIMOS que tú!

- ¿Y con las mismas notas?- dijo Lily con evidente orgullo.

- Pues no, ¿pero que no era yo el engreído y presumido? Y mírate a ti ahora hablar de tus notas...

- ¡Ya basta!- exclamó sonrosada la chica.

- De acuerdo, pero recuerda que obtuve lo suficiente como para seguir la misma carrera que tú, la carrera de Auror...

- Sí, sí, no quiero recordar cosas desagradables en este momento.

James iba a replicar pero prefirió mantenerse callado. Antes se había equivocado, no tendría que haberle contestado a las provocaciones de Lily. A partir de ahora comenzaba su plan: el nuevo, tranquilo, responsable y respetuoso James llegó a Hogwarts.

Luego de la discusión ambos salieron rumbo al despacho de Dumbledore. James había dejado que ella pasara primero como todo un caballero. Algo es algo. Se les hacía raro caminar juntos por los pasillos del colegio y de noche.

Cuando por fin llegaron, dijeron la contraseña y entraron. Todo seguía igual a como James lo recordaba, y la verdad es que conocía ese despacho de memoria por todas las veces que lo habían enviado allí luego de ser castigado.

Más tarde, cuando Dumbledore les terminó de explicar sus funciones y responsabilidades (especialmente a James) los dos estudiantes caminaban de regreso a sus cuartos ya muy cansados. Cuando debían separarse en las escaleras, James dijo:

- Que duermas muy bien Ev.. Lily.

- Descansa Potter, y para ti soy Evans- respondió algo brusca.

- Lo siento.- se disculpó él y subió a su cuarto.

_"Es la segunda vez que se disculpa en un día, debe estar enfermo",_ pensó con sarcasmo Lily. Se acostó en su cama y en seguida se quedó profundamente dormida, soñando con unos ojos marrones oscuros y profundos que la miraban intensamente.

Por su lado, James se durmió pensando que nada lo haría más feliz que ser correspondido por su pelirroja.

Al otro día, Lily se levantó temprano y se fue a desayunar. Cuando llegó, comprobó que habían muy pocos alumnos levantados y comiendo, pero que uno de ellos era James Potter. Sin pensarlo, se sentó a su lado, lo saludó como si nada, y éste le correspondió con una enorme sonrisa. _"Que lindo que se ve cuando sonrie ... ¡Ay, no Lily! Es el odioso James Potter, ¿qué demonios estás pensando?... Pero si es verdad... ¡NO! ¡Basta!.."_ se reprendía a sí misma. ¿Qué dirían sus amigas si supieran lo que pensó hace un segundo? Que se estaba enamorando, seguro. De repente le dio un ataque de risa. _¿Yo? ¿Enamorada de Potter? ¡Ni loca!_

Mientras tanto, James la miraba un tanto extrañado. ¿Por qué empezó a reírse tan repentinamente? No importaba, ella sonreía y eso era lo más lindo de todo el universo para él. Además, ella se había sentado a su lado por su propia iniciativa. Estaba seguro que se había olvidado de la pequeña discusión del día anterior. Ahora era tiempo de comenzar con el plan, debía hablar tranquilamente de cualquier tema sin discutir. Incluso podía intentar hacerla reír.

La verdad, es que si James dejaba a un lado su presunción y egocentrismo, era una persona extremadamente agradable y de quien eras amiga muy fácilmente. La conversación era muy buena y divertida para asombro de Lily. Le gustaba hablar de esa manera con él, incluso le gustaría hacerlo más seguido. Por eso estaba considerando la idea de ser su amiga, pero no debía precipitarse. No sabía cuánto duraría ese cambio favorecedor y repentino.

En eso estaban, cuando sus amigos llegaron para unírseles en el desayuno. Cuál no fue su sorpresa al encontrarlos conversando tan absortos y animadamente, sentados uno al lado del otro, y dejando todas sus broncas a parte. Prefirieron no hacer ningún comentario, para no interrumpirlos, aunque dudaban de que los escucharan porque parecían estar en un mundo diferente. _"Por fin puso en marcha el plan. Parece que esta dando buenos resultados. Me alegro por James, él se lo merece"_ pensaba Remus.

Cuando McGonagall repartió los horarios, se dirigieron juntos a su primera clase que compartían, ya que seguían la misma carrera. James estaba alucinado y encantado, ¡estaba manteniendo una conversación normal con Lily Evans! Ni en sus sueños imaginó que se sentiría tan bien, ni que se enamoraría aún más de Lily.

Estuvieron toda la mañana así, pero cuando llegó el almuerzo, James (con mucho pesar) decidió hablar con sus amigos y hacerlos partícipes de sus logros.

Lily también necesitaba urgentemente hablar con sus amigas, así que se sentó entre ellas.

- ¡Ah, por fin vuelves a hablarnos y dirigirnos tu atención! Creí que no te separarías más de Potter y que ya anunciaban su compromiso.- bromeó Alice.

- Ya basta Alice.- contestó fingiendo enojarse Lily.

- Pero es cierto. Estuviste todo el día hablando con James. ¿Hay algo entre ustedes?- preguntó Katie.

- No seas tonta, o al menos intenta no serlo.- la molestó Lily.- La verdad es que no sé que ha pasado. Quiero decir que hoy de mañana James comenzó a hablar conmigo y luego el tiempo se me pasó rapidísimo. Al principio me sentí incómoda, pero luego la conversación fluyó sin esfuerzo alguno. Fue extraño, pero debo admitir que me agradó.

- Pues claro que te gustó - dijo Alice.- ¡Llevamos tiempo diciendo que estás enamorada de el! ¿O son sólo amigos?

- La verdad no lo sé. No quiero apresurarme, en cualquier momento puede regresar el molesto James de siempre.

- Mmm, ¿sabes qué? James parecía el chico más feliz del mundo cuando caminaba por los pasillos a tu lado, conversando contigo; y ante la mirada atónita y envidiosa de todos.- replicó intrépida Katie.

- ¿¡En serio?- preguntó incrédula Lily.

- Sí, claro. Pero lo que quería decir es que creo que James finalmente ha madurado y cambiado para bien. Y estoy segura de que tú tienes mucho que ver en eso...

- Bah, espero que lo que digas sea cierto, pero solo porque de veras me gustaría ser su amiga.

- Sí, y algo más... – contestaron las otras dos rodando los ojos en un gesto que parecía practicado, ya que lo hacían con frecuencia ante su terca amiga.

Mientras tanto, un poco alejados de las chicas, los Merodeadores cuchicheaban intensamente.

- Eres increíble James, ahora en serio creo que lo lograrás.-dijo asombrado Peter, luego de que James les haya contado todo acerca de la conversación entre Lily y el, y lo bien que la habían pasado.

- Eso espero, sinceramente, eso espero.- replicó James.- Ahora debo seguir con el plan, debo acercarme lo suficiente a ella como para que empiece a confiar en mi y me deje ser su amigo. Luego, ya veremos...

- ¿Y como piensas llegar a ser su amigo?- indagó Remus.

- Con paciencia, y ayudándola en todo lo posible.- contestó sencillamente James. Aunque sabía que sería más difícil de lo que en realidad parecía al decirlo.

- ¿Te convertirás en una rata de biblioteca?- preguntó alarmado Sirius, como si en realidad su amigo le hubiese dicho que se iba a estudiar plantas medicinales en África.

- Claro que no Canuto, mira y aprende. Además perrito, te prohíbo que te refieras a ella de ese modo.


	4. Inicio de una amistad por ahora

CAPITULO 4: INICIO DE UNA AMISTAD… POR AHORA.

Pasaron tres semanas e increíblemente James y Lily se llevaban realmente bien. A James le costó al principio el hecho de adaptarse y no bromear mas (al menos no frente a ella). Sin embargo, ambos parecían estar muy contentos de su recién estrenada amistad, y aprovechaban todo el tiempo posible a conversar, pasarla bien juntos y conocer mas cosas del otro. Aun así los dos mantenían algunos secretos.

Por su parte, por más que quisiera, James no podía decirle nada a Lily de que Remus era un licántropo, ni mucho menos que el y los Merodeadores restantes eran animagos. Ese secreto no solo le pertenecía a él, sino que también a sus amigos y jamás los traicionaría. Eso no podía revelarlo; tendría que esperar a que confiaran más en su reciente pero no oficial amiga, y que le permitieran explicárselo todo.

También, Lily tenía algunas cositas que prefería que James no supiera. Entre ellas se encontraba que un alumno de Slytherin la estaba acosando; se llamaba Max. Ella no le hacía caso alguno, pero aun así había veces que llegaba a intimidarla un poco. Tenía que esquivarlo cada vez que lo veía por un pasillo; ni las amenazas de sacarle puntos parecían surtir efecto. Esto no se lo decía a James para evitar un asesinato. _Si se lo llego a contar lo mata en un segundo, y no puedo dejar que lo expulsen por culpa del idiota de Max_, meditaba la pelirroja. Tampoco podía decirle que había otra cosa, o mejor dicho dos, que la tenían preocupada. Y es que aunque su nueva amistad con James le encantaba (y hasta ella estaba sorprendida por eso), aun temía que regresara el viejo James, y por eso aun no le había dicho a el que eran amigos de verdad. Era muy complicado en serio. Cada vez que él le decía algo como: "_eres una amiga genial Lily_", ella no le respondía nada y se "fugaba", por decirlo de alguna manera, y no volvía a tocar el tema. No le dejaba nada en claro al chico, que se estaba desesperando porque siempre lo rehuía cuando hablaba de su amistad.

A pesar de eso, James no se rendía porque estaba seguro de que Lily al menos lo quería como amigo, aunque no se lo dijera. Le plantearía el tema de nuevo y no dejaría que la chica se escabullera. Debían dejar todo claro de una maldita vez. Había algunos tontos jóvenes incrédulos que ya pensaban que James y Lily eran novios.

El último secreto de Lily, era que aunque ni siquiera se lo admitía a ella misma, estaba comenzando a ver a James de una manera distinta, especial. Y sus sentimientos no se quedaban atrás. Había embarazosas veces, que cuando ellos dos se quedaban mirándose fijamente por bastante tiempo, Lily desviaba la vista ruborizada, para deleite de James; quien no bromeaba al respecto.

James estaba decidido, le pediría a Lily que lo ayudara con alguna estupidez bastante sencilla y la abordaría acerca de su amistad. Así que, cuando almorzaban le dijo:

- Oye Lily, ¿me ayudas con un deber de Encantamientos luego?

- Claro, sin problema. Nos vemos en la Biblioteca en veinte minutos. - le respondió la chica.

- Genial, gracias- eso también era nuevo e inusual en él, ahora andaba agradeciéndole todo a todo el mundo.

Y, tal y como habían acordado, exactamente veinte minutos mas tarde ambos estaban sentados en una mesa alejada y muy concentrados. Los deberes de Encantamientos habían sido lo primero que se le había ocurrido a James como excusa. Pero no estaban nada fáciles y necesitaron trabajar duro para terminarlos.

Cuando acabaron, James se armó de valor y con una tímida mirada le dijo a Lily:

- Lily debemos hablar.

La chica que no se lo esperaba, se quedó sin habla. De repente sintió un desconocido y pequeño temor. No sabía si James bromeaba, o sacaría el tema de su amistad, o le pediría que su relación pasara a algo más y le pidiera por millonésima vez ser su novia.

- Tranquila, no es nada grave, pero creo que sí es serio y deberíamos conversar.- continuo James.

- ¿De que quieres hablar James?- le pregunto lo más calmada que pudo, pero aun así con un leve rastro de temblor en la voz.

- Bueno... de nuestra amistad.- se animo a decir- Quizás te parezca un poco tonto pero necesito saber si de verdad tu me consideras tu amigo. Para mí estas semanas han sido geniales y no me gustaría que se acaben. Por eso necesito saberlo, para sacarme esta incertidumbre de mi cabeza. Quiero que me respondas si quieres ser mi amiga de verdad, o... no. - añadió triste.

- Yo... James... es cierto que he disfrutado mucho de este tiempo contigo, pero... es que todavía me siento un tanto insegura respecto a ti. - ante esto, James suspiró abatido y derrotado.- Pero espera, quiero decir... estoy casi totalmente convencida de que si mantienes esta nueva actitud seremos grandes amigos.- se apresuró a añadir Lily, que no quería perderlo.

- ¿Sabes qué Lily? Yo ya estoy un tanto cansado de esperar. Contigo he sido todo lo paciente que he podido... pero no aguanto más. ¿Es que ni siquiera confías en mí para que sea simplemente tu amigo, luego de todo este tiempo?

- No es eso James, pero...

- Adiós, Lily- la cortó brusco James, y se fue de allí muy molesto y deprimido.

Lily estaba conmocionada. Jamás creyó que eso llegaría a suceder. De pronto, la abrumó la realidad: lo había perdido. Sí, lo había perdido como amigo o algo más... _¿algo más? Pero si no me gusta ese Potter_, se dijo a si misma, _no necesito a ese estúpido ni como amigo ni nada_. Pero muy en el fondo sabía que no era cierto, y que lo extrañaría. Se marchó de la biblioteca muy triste, pero se encontró con quien menos deseaba encontrarse en un pasillo a solas: Max estaba allí y la observaba con una ancha sonrisa en la cara. Se estremeció al observar esa sonrisa. Max se le acercó y la agarró fuertemente.

- Hola Evans, ¿qué te pasa? ¿Acaso no te gusta verme?- le preguntó el asqueroso Slytherin.

- ¡Pues, la verdad es que no!- le respondió molesta.

- Mmm, yo si fuera tu no contestaría de esa forma, nena. Pero eso podemos arreglarlo.

Y sin previo aviso, se la llevó a un aula vacía y le dio una bofetada. Lily quedó completamente aturdida.

- Y ahora Evans, más te vale comportarte si no quieres otra- prosiguió Max.

- ¿Qué demonios quieres?

- Fácil, sangresucia. Te deseo. Así que bésame.

- ¡¿Qué? ¿Estás loco? Ni en mi peor pesadilla te tocaría siquiera...

- Veo que no has aprendido, creí que eras mas lista...- y le pegó nuevamente, aplastándola contra una pared.

- Suéltame...- dijo sin aliento Lily.

- No - respondió sencillamente.- Cuando quiero algo, lo obtengo.

Todo ocurrió muy rápidamente, cuando pudo pensar claramente, Lily se dio cuenta de que Max la estaba besando. Eso le dio tanto asco y rabia a la vez, que tenía ganas de vomitar y gritar al mismo tiempo. Se sentía impotente. El grandote la estaba aplastando al ser mucho más fuerte que ella. También sentía sus labios duros e insistentes contra los de ella. Las lágrimas comenzaron a desbordar sus ojos y resbalar por sus mejillas.

Mientras tanto, James se encontraba solo paseando por los pasillos. Lo que le había dicho Lily lo había lastimado. Se sentía muy solo y triste. _¿Quién se cree que es para rechazar mi amistad así?, _ se preguntaba amargamente. _Tonto, si en realidad no te dio una respuesta clara y definitiva. De seguro ahora lo arruinaste todo. Debería ir y disculparme... sí, eso haré_. Cuando volvió a la Biblioteca, Lily no estaba ahí, así que salió. De repente, sintió un grito que provenía de un aula cercana. Esa voz le resulto muy familiar, así que se apresuró a acudir en ayuda. Abrió la puerta y la situación con la que se encontró le produjo una rabia, indignación y descontrol hasta ahora desconocidos para él.

Lily se había podido separar por un segundo, y había gritado. Max rápidamente la acalló, pero ella rogó para que ese grito fuera suficiente y alguien la oyera. En seguida, oyó que la puerta se abría y se llenó de una inmensa gratitud, alivio y alegría al ver a James allí parado con cara de querer asesinar Max, que en ese momento estaba ocupado tocándola y besándola. Él no se dio cuenta de nada, y se sobresaltó al sentir que un enorme puño lo golpeaba en la cara con una tremenda fuerza. Miró a Lily, pero se dio cuenta de que ella no tenía tal fuerza, y girándose descubrió que había sido James. Este último se abalanzó sobre Max y comenzó a golpearlo con toda la fuerza que tenía. Sus manos le dolían. Lo soltó y dijo:

- ¡Maldito idiota, imbécil, pervertido, abusador! – eran el tipo de insultos menos agresivos que podían escucharse y entenderse entre las palabras que escapaban por entre sus dientes firmemente apretados. - Acabas de firmar tu sentencia de muerte al atreverte a ponerle un dedo encima a Lily, infeliz. No te acerques más a ella porque te mataré.- rugió un James completamente fuera de si, cegado de rabia. - Junto con mis amigos haré que desaparezcas del mundo. Vete antes de que me arrepienta y te mate.

Max huyó como el cobarde que era. A James le entraron ganas de perseguirlo y echarle encima los peores maleficios que encontrara, incluidos los Imperdonables. Pero escuchó un sollozo detrás suyo y comprendió que quien mas lo necesitaba en ese momento era Lily, su Lily. Se acercó despacio y la rodeó protectoramente con sus brazos, transmitiendo una cierta dulzura a la vez, para poder confortarla. Poco a poco, las gotas de agua salada dejaron de brotar de los ojos esmeralda. James le limpió a Lily el surco de lágrimas que aún tenía en el rostro.

- ¿Estás bien Lily? - le preguntó cautelosamente y con preocupación evidente en su tono de voz.

Ella solo asintió débilmente.

- ¿No te hizo nada más?

Ahora la chica negó con la cabeza.

- ¿Estas segura? ¿No quieres hablar de esto?

Nuevamente, ella negó con la cabeza.

- Bien, vamos a la enfermería a que te vea madame Pomfrey, así estaré mas tranquilo.

- No, no quiero que me revise, ni quiero decirle lo que pasó.

- Pero Lily, deberías hacerlo. Además lo que hizo el idiota ese es muy grave, y pudo haber sido peor. Yo… ni siquiera quiero pensar lo que te pudo haber hecho si yo no hubiera llegado... – confesó James, haciendo una pausa para respirar y calmar sus nervios.

- Pero no fue así y gracias a ti. Aun así debemos ir a la enfermería para que te cure a ti.

- ¿A mí?- preguntó extrañado James.

- Sí, mírate las manos. – se limitó a contestar la chica.

Cuando James le hizo caso, notó que sentía un dolor en esa zona. Tenía los puños amoratados y con sangre del infeliz, de tanto golpearle al estilo muggle.

- Mmm, será mejor que vaya. Pero antes te acompaño a la sala común.

- No, yo voy contigo.- replicó terca Lily.

- Está bien... Pero luego te acompaño en seguida a que descanses un poco.

Fueron a la enfermería y madame Pomfrey se sorprendió mucho al ver a James. Comenzó a preguntarle cómo se había lastimado de esa manera.

- Pues creo que sería mejor que Lily le contara la historia- dijo el muchacho.

Ante esto, a la muchacha no le quedo más remedio que decirle toda la verdad a la sanadora que se quedó horrorizada y escandalizada. Les dijo que informaría al director de eso.

- Muy bien, ahora no te me escapas. Lo siento Lily pero debes decirme absolutamente todo.- dijo un inusual serio James.

Lily suspiró derrotada y le contó todo lo que le había estado pasando con respecto a Max; que el la acosaba y perseguía desde hace tiempo. James se enojó un poco ante esa revelación de los hechos.

- ¿Por qué no me contaste Lily? Podríamos haber evitado toda esta situación...

- Lo siento, en serio. Más ahora, después de lo que ha pasado... - añadió triste la chica.

- Ya pasó Lily, está todo bien. Y te prometo que algo así… bueno, no voy a dejar que te pase nada más, nunca. - la consoló James.

- Sí, gracias. Pero debí haberte dicho...

- Es cierto, yo soy tu ami...- pero James se corto al recordar lo que le había dicho Lily en la Biblioteca.

Luego de unos minutos de tensión, en que ambos se quedaron callados Lily dijo:

- James, ahora que te expliqué todo, ¿puedo pedirte algo más?

- Claro, lo que tú quieras. – respondió sin vacilar ni un segundo el moreno.

- Bien… ¿aún quieres ser mi amigo? Es que en serio te necesito...- preguntó dubitativa y vacilante.

- Pero, ¿qué tipo de pregunta es esa? ¡Claro que sí! No necesitas ni preguntar.- exclamó radiante James, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Los dos muy contentos se fueron a su sala común. Lily se fue directo a la cama, aunque los demás le preguntaron que le pasó. James, que sabía que Lily también los consideraba sus amigos, les contó lo sucedido. Todos se indignaron y enojaron, y tuvieron que contener a Remus y Sirius para que no fueran a matar al idiota.

- Tranquilos Canuto y Lunático, yo ya le dejé unas cuantas marcas en la cara como recordatorio.- les decía James.

- Por ahora está bien, pero luego nosotras dos nos vengaremos. - dijo Katie y Alice estaba de acuerdo con ella.

- Y nosotros las ayudaremos.- añadió Remus.

- Claro que sí, de eso ni se discute.- añadió Sirius. Aunque Lily no era su mejor amiga, era importante para él porque James, que era su mejor amigo, estaba perdidamente enamorado de ella. _Además, lo que hizo aquel enfermo mental no se le hace a ninguna chica_, pensó Sirius.

James también se fue a su cuarto cansado, pero feliz de que por fin había llegado a ser el amigo de Lily.

Ella por su parte estaba un tanto confundida. Le gustó más de lo normal el abrazo de James. Y cuando le preguntó para ser amigos, en realidad quería algo mas que amistad_...__ ¿__Acaso me estoy enamorando de James Potter? No lo sé, todo es posible..._ Y con esos pensamientos rondándole la cabeza, cayó agotada física y mentalmente en un profundo sueño. Los acontecimientos la habían cansado muchísimo.


	5. Nuevos sentimientos

CAPITULO 5: NUEVOS SENTIMIENTOS.

Al día siguiente, Lily y James estaban agotados por lo que sus respectivos amigos decidieron no despertarlos y dejar que descansaran un poco más. Lily necesitaba dormir porque había pasado mucho stress el día anterior, y no se levantó hasta las 12, hora inusualmente tarde para ella que estaba acostumbrada a ser la primera en levantarse. Por su parte, James no paró de roncar hasta bien entrado el mediodía, cuando se despertó porque tenia mucha hambre. Había pasado demasiadas horas sin comer para él.

En su dormitorio Lily estaba sola, y era mejor así. Todavía estaba un poco asustada por los recientes sucesos. Quería pensar un rato para enfrentar la conmoción. Cuando superó toda la situación que la vinculó con aquel degenerado de Max, su mente se dirigió por si sola hacia otra persona, sumamente más importante y agradable para ella. Se quedó buen tiempo pensando en James. Estuvo reflexionando acerca de los sentimientos que tenía con respecto a él. Sabía que habían cambiado, ahora sentía algo completamente distinto y nuevo a la vez. Cuando pensaba en James todo su ser se invadía de una alegría indescriptible y desconcertante. Sentía unas ansias de verlo y comenzaba a extrañarlo de manera irracional y tonta. _Pero si lo acabo de ver ayer, ¿cómo puede ser que lo extrañe tanto?,_ se preguntaba a sí misma. Recordó que él la había salvado de ser víctima de aquel idiota. Estaba claro cuáles eran esos nuevos sentimientos que sentía por James. Todas esas sensaciones que él producía en ella tenían una explicación. Y ella, Lily Evans, que siempre había sido muy inteligente, no podía ignorar un hecho tan significativo e importante en su vida que acababa de descubrir. Aunque lo hubiera negado durante todo ese tiempo y contra todo pronóstico: Lily Evans estaba completa, perdida e irrevocablemente enamorada de James Potter.

Recordó como siempre dijo que lo odiaba, detestaba y que no podía siquiera verlo. Todo eso había cambiado, al igual que el chico que ella amaba. Porque sí, James había cambiado y eso provocó que Lily lo viera de una manera distinta. Y cuando lo vio parado frente a la puerta del aula en donde estaba con Max, cuando vio como se lo sacaba de encima, cuando vio como lo golpeaba con el rostro contorsionado por la furia; vio también que todas sus excusas eran patéticas y que sus intentos de no caer frente a James habían sido en vano. Porque su corazón siempre había pertenecido a ese muchacho inmaduro, presumido y tonto, que en realidad era comprensivo, amable, solidario, fiel e incluso muy cariñoso. En ese instante también se percató de que sus amigas siempre habían tenido razón. Ella se pasaba negando que le gustara James, no quería tener nada que ver con él. Pero ahora lo que más quería era justamente lo opuesto; encontrarse junto a él en todo momento.

De repente las dudas asaltaron a Lily. _¿Y si James ya se cansó de mi? ¿Si no me quiere esperar más? ¿Si solamente desea ser mi amigo? ¿Si ya no me ve de esa forma distinta y especial? ¿Qué voy a hacer?,_ pensaba con desesperación. Evidentemente tenía que hacer algo, para llamar su atención (aunque ella no sabía que pasaba llamando la atención de James todo el día) y así poder iniciar una relación con el. _Vaya, como han cambiado mis pensamientos con respecto a mi James... ¿mi James? ¿Desde cuándo lo llamo así? Bah, que importa...Tengo que hablar con él._

Era un sábado espectacular, y Lily decidió que les mandaría una carta a sus padres y luego daría un breve paseo por los terrenos del colegio. No tenía ganas de ponerse a hacer alguna tarea por ahora. Pero antes que nada, se dirigió a las cocinas para poder tomar algo de comida.

En su habitación, James decidió ir a comer algo a las cocinas. En el viaje meditaba acerca de su "plan", y sus sentimientos por Lily. Seguía convencido de que nada lo haría más feliz que ser correspondido por su pelirroja. También decidió no seguir con su estúpido plan. En realidad, no volvería a decir que su actual comportamiento se debía a ese ridículo plan, porque él era así, del modo con el que era cuando estaba con Lily. Si podía mantener una animada conversación con la chica y sin peleas, no era por el plan, sino porque su verdadera personalidad era así.

Ya había alcanzado un gran logro: era amigo de Lily Evans. ¿Qué pasaba si eso era todo lo que ella quería? No podría soportarlo, ésa era la realidad. Por eso estaba determinado a pelear duramente por ella, no se rendiría al ser este su último año juntos en Hogwarts. Quizás no se volverían a ver fuera del colegio... Aunque antes no había dado resultado invitarla a salir, ahora que había madurado tenía más posibilidades. Al menos podría invitarla en calidad de amigos...

James y Lily llegaron a las cocinas a la vez, ambos absortos en sus pensamientos.

- Hola Lily- la saludó él radiante.

- Hola James- respondió algo tímida. Ahora ella veía a James con ojos nuevos y de una manera especial. Ella había admitido antes que creía que James era guapo, pero a hora se daba cuenta de que era absolutamente perfecto. El Quidditch había producido buenos resultados, se podía notar el pecho fuerte y musculoso de James por debajo de su camiseta. También los músculos de sus brazos estaban bien desarrollados. Todo él era muy atractivo y sexy. Al pensar esto, Lily se sonrojó y desvió un poco la mirada.

- ¿Estas bien Lily?- le preguntó James un poco desconcertado.

- Sí, claro.- al decir esto lo miro a los ojos. Esos ojos de un marrón tan dulce, y tan profundos. Esos ojos que transmitían seguridad, calma y cariño, pero que a la vez eran su punto débil y podían hacerla sentirse muy nerviosa. En ese momento James sonreía, y ella no pudo evitar lanzar un corto pero profundo suspiro.- Aunque tengo un poco de hambre, ya sabes, ayer me acosté temprano y no cené...

- Te entiendo, yo también me muero por un magnífico desayuno de estos elfos de Hogwarts.

- Sí, ¿vamos?

- Por supuesto. Después de usted, bella señorita.- bromeó James. Lily se rio del chiste de James, pero lo cierto es que le había encantado que la elogiara.

Entraron juntos a las cocinas donde los recibieron unos cuantos elfos. A James ya lo conocían mucho por todas las veces que había ido a pedir comida, por lo que dos elfos se apresuraron a darle un poco de su desayuno favorito. En cambio a Lily no sabían que darle, y ella no sabía que pedir. Era hora de almorzar pero no tenía tanto apetito.

- Parece que estos elfos conocen bien tus gustos, ¿eh James?- comentó Lily fingiendo desaprobación.

- Es que... varias veces me levanto tarde y... no sé, siempre tengo hambre entonces vengo y... bueno, ya me conoces.- dijo James algo nervioso, no se había dado cuenta de que Lily bromeaba.

- Tranquilo tonto, ¡sólo era un chiste!

- Ah, mejor así.- contestó James aliviado. Ahora era más importante que nunca que Lily pensara bien de él. Se le acababa de ocurrir una idea, a partir de lo que había visto en el tablón de anuncios. Pero no sabia cómo proponerle a Lily que fuera en la primera salida a Hogsmeade con él. Podía rechazarlo por milésima vez, o aceptar ir como amigos. Eso último no le agradaba mucho, peor era mejor que nada.

- Eh, ¿Lily?- se animó James.

- ¿Si?

- ¿Ya viste que el próximo fin de semana podemos ir a Hogsmeade?

- Ah, sí, ya lo sabia.- contestó nerviosa, ¿y si le pedía para ir juntos? No lo dudaría un instante y le respondería que sí en seguida. De repente deseó más que nunca que James la invitara a salir.

- Bueno, entonces yo me preguntaba... quería saber si... tal vez te gustaría... podríamos...- James tartamudeaba de los nervios. No sabía cómo decírselo. ¿Qué pasaba si le decía que no? Entonces sacó valor de no sabe donde y le dijo atropelladamente- ¿?

- ¿Qué? No te he entendido nada.- en realidad había captado el mensaje general y lo más importante, pero quería estar completamente segura antes de ilusionarse.

- Yo quería saber si te gustaría ir a Hogsmeade conmigo el próximo sábado. – repitió el chico todavía con los nervios a tope.

Lily se quedó muda de la emoción. Ahora sí que se hacía ilusiones acerca de su salida con James. Pero aún no le había contestado y a James lo estaban matando los nervios y la incertidumbre.

- ¿Y bien? ¿Quieres o no?- volvió a preguntar el moreno.

- ¿Qué? ¡Ah! Claro que sí, es decir me encantaría James, por supuesto.- Lily había vuelto en sí y ahora se lamentaba por no haberle respondido inmediatamente. Tenía que darle a James algo así como "pistas" o "indicios" para que se diera cuenta de que ella también estaba muy enamorada de él, y así pudieran por fin estar juntos.

- Genial. Entonces, nos encontramos en la salida a las 9.

- ¿Tan temprano? – cuestionó la chica intrigada, pues conocía bien al jugador de Quidditch, y sabía que se pasaba las mañanas durmiendo tranquilamente en su cuarto. Ahora que lo pensaba, sabía demasiadas costumbres del chico…

- Aja, sí, así luego de dar una minuciosa vuelta por el pueblo, podremos tomar algo en Las Tres Escobas.

- Pero yo ya conozco el pueblo, no hace falta recorrerlo todo...

- Ah, pero no lo conoces desde el punto de vista de un Merodeador...

- ¿Y cómo es eso? –inquirió curiosa sin perder el tiempo, pues ese comentario en seguida había despertado su interés.

- No te lo voy a decir. Te lo voy a mostrar, pero luego. – respondió ingeniosamente el de gafas.

- ¿Qué es lo que me vas a mostrar?- continuó con el interrogatorio Lily.

- Todo a su debido tiempo Lily. Te voy a enseñar unos lugares fantásticos que encontré en unos paseos nocturnos- dijo James rememorando una de las tantas veces en que corría por allí en luna llena, acompañado de sus amigos.

- ¿No me los puedes mostrar ahora?- pedía Lily como una nena pequeña.

- Pues claro que no, niña. Eso se encuentra sólo en Hogsmeade.

- ¿Pero cómo es que lo descubriste durante la noche si no tenías permiso para salir? Además, las salidas siempre están vigiladas, así que tiene que haber otra salida, ¿o no?- preguntó astutamente la pelirroja.

- No te lo voy a decir. - contestó secamente James. Aunque la verdad es que estaba bastante sorprendido. Sólo se le había escapado un mínimo detalle, pero su chica no lo pasó por desapercibido y gracias a eso sacó unas cuantas conclusiones. Peligrosas conclusiones.

- ¿Por qué?

- Porque ahora debemos ir con nuestros amigos que seguramente deben de estar planeando una venganza para Max. Y no te quieres quedar afuera, ¿verdad?- respondió astutamente el chico.

- No...- suspiró derrotada Lily. Pero no lo iba a dejar pasar así como así.

Y juntos y felices se dirigieron hacia los jardines a buscar a los Merodeadores y a las otras chicas. Ambos necesitaban comentarles lo de su salida del sábado.


	6. Confesiones y expectativas 1

CAPITULO 6: CONFESIONES Y EXPECTATIVAS (1)

Lily encontró a Katie y Alice en la biblioteca. Cuando llegó a su lado, simplemente se sentó, sin comentar nada y con la mirada perdida. Nuevamente estaba teniendo alucinaciones sobre su fin de semana en Hogsmeade con James. Sus amigas notaron en seguida que algo le pasaba.

- ¿Lily te sientes bien?- le preguntó Alice.

- ¿Qué? Ah, sí claro. Estoy muy bien. Perfectamente. Imposible estar mejor.

- ¿Ah sí? ¿Y por qué te sientes tan bien y llevas esa sonrisa tonta?- cuestionó ahora Katie.

- Simplemente porque hoy es un buen día, un muy buen día.

- Y el hecho de que te encuentras tan bien anímicamente no tiene nada que ver con cierto chico alto, moreno, con gafas y cuyo nombre empieza con "J" y termina con "ames Potter", ¿no?

- Bueno pues... sí - confesó Lily.

- ¿Sí, qué?- inquirió bruscamente Katie.

- Que me siento bien por algo relacionado con James.

- Ah, ahora si le dices James, ¿verdad?- continuó con el interrogatorio la rubia (Katie).

- Ya basta Katie. No tienes que interrogar a Lily como si fuera una criminal.- la cortó calmada como siempre Alice.- Y bien Lily, ¿piensas decirnos qué te pasa o no?

- Bueno, la verdad es que ustedes siempre tuvieron razón y me acabo de dar cuenta. - comenzó Lily.

- Ah claro, ahora entiendo todo, sí, por supuesto. Lily no podría ser más explicativa, no por favor, si con esa frase sin sentido ya aclaró todo...- y Katie podría haber seguido con sus comentarios sarcásticos, a no ser por la mirada que le lanzó la pelirroja que ya se estaba empezando a hartar. A fin de cuentas, ella les quería contar todo, pero se la pasaban interrumpiéndola.

- Lo que les estaba intentando decir, es que me he dado cuenta de algo muy importante relacionado con James.- prosiguió Lily más tímida que enfadada. - Hoy me levanté y comencé a pensar, sí, aunque no lo creas yo sí pienso Katie - dijo Lily antes de que la volvieran a interrumpir.- bueno, comencé a pensar en todo lo que me ha ocurrido recientemente. En especial, cómo han cambiado las cosas.

- Más en especial, cómo ha cambiado James querrás decir.- no se pudo contener Katie.

- Continúa amiga.- la animó Alice a Lily.

- Bueno, pues eso, he estado pensando y creo que yo también he cambiado. O más bien... los que han cambiado son...son... bueno, son...

- ¡¿Qué?- explotaron las otras dos al unísono.

- ...mis sentimientos.- dijo Lily prácticamente en un susurro. Aún le costaba admitir la verdad. Pero ellas eran sus amigas de casi toda la vida y les debía la verdad.- Lo que quiero decir es que, finalmente, reconozco que yo, contra todo pronóstico, estoy enamorada de James Potter. O al menos me gusta…

- ¿Cómo? ¡¿¡¿En serio?- gritaron sus dos amigas.

- ¿Es en serio Lily?- preguntó rápidamente Alice, bajando el tono de voz porque la señora Pince las miraba ceñuda expresando claramente su desaprobación.

- Sí, lo admito.

- Por fin...- suspiró Katie.- Ahora tienes que prestarle un poco más de atención. La verdad es que ya estoy cansada de que en todos los entrenamientos James me pregunte cosas acerca de ti, o me hable de ti, o me comente lo perfecta que eres, o...

- Sí, sí, ya entendimos.- la interrumpió Alice. - Pero bueno, dinos Lily, ¿ya le has contado a Potter esto que acabas de decirnos?

- ¿Pero tu estás mal de la cabeza o qué? ¡Por supuesto que no!- exclamó escandalizada Lily.- Ni pienso decírselo. La verdad es que aunque me guste, aun me siento insegura con respecto a él y lo que siente...

- ¿Pero tú tienes dudas? ¿Qué dudas? Si esta más claro que el agua que él está completamente enamorado de ti. Hasta un Slytherin se daría cuenta. Se la pasa mirándote y babeándose. Sueña con tener una cita contigo desde 4to curso más o menos. Vaya Lily, francamente, y yo que pensaba que eras alguien medianamente inteligente...

- Ja, ja, muy graciosa Kate.- comentó la pelirroja. - Yo no estoy tan segura si lo que dice Potter es cierto.

- Pero claro que lo es Lily. Todo Hogwarts entero lo sabe... él se muere por ti.

- No lo sé. - dijo Lily deseando más que nunca que lo que Alice decía fuera cierto.- Pero en fin, este fin de semana iré con el a Hogsmeade.

- Wow, que calladito te lo tenias, ¿eh?- respondió con una sonrisa pícara Katie.

- Pues ahora ya te lo dije. Aunque no sé, es posible que me haya invitado solamente como amigos...

- Bah, eres terca e irremediable Lilianne Evans. La verdad no sé qué es lo que vio Dumbledore en ti para nombrarte Premio Anual.- bromeó Katie.- ¿Cómo te lo puedo decir?- fingió concentrarse- ¡Ah sí! ¡Ya sé! Escucha bien cabezota, porque es la última vez que te lo diré: ¡JAMES POTTER TE QUIERE EN SERIO, EL ESTÁ ENAMORADO DE TI!

Y luego de armar tal escándalo, Katie consiguió que finalmente la señora Pince las echara de la biblioteca diciendo que eran unas completas revoltosas y dándoles un sermón de su actitud tan desubicada y atrevida. Las chicas se fueron a estudiar a su sala común entre risas, sabiendo que al día siguiente la anciana bibliotecaria habría olvidado el altercado y las dejaría pasar como si nada.

Bastante alejados de allí, los Merodeadores estaban sentados bajo una gran haya cerca del lago. Estaban conversando animadamente y disfrutando probablemente de uno de los últimos días soleados del año. James les quería contar la buena noticia de su salida con Lily a sus amigos, no podía esperar un segundo más para decirles. Cuando terminó de contarles esa sorprendente revelación, todos sus amigos sin excepción alguna estaban anonadados. James los observaba con una mirada divertida y una sonrisita de suficiencia y orgullo.

- No estarás bromeando, ¿verdad Cornamenta? - Remus fue el primero en reaccionar.

- Claro que no. Todo es absolutamente cierto. - respondió James haciéndose el ofendido.

- ¿Pero estás completamente seguro de que ella aceptó? ¿No te lo habrás imaginado o soñado?- preguntó cauteloso Sirius. No era su culpa que dudara, no sería la primera vez que el de gafas se creía una de sus tantas fantasías locas.

- Les digo que me encontré con "mi" Lily en las cocinas, le pedí para salir este fin de semana conmigo a Hogsmeade, y ella a-cep-tó. – respondió el chico, haciendo énfasis en la última palabra.

- Está bien, no te alteres ciervito. Solo quería asegurarme. - dijo el chico apuesto de ojos grises.

- No me llames así. Y para la próxima, créanme a la primera.

- Está bien, tienes razón. En ese caso, felicitaciones amigo, lo estás logrando.- lo tranquilizó Lupin.

- Bien hecho.- comento tímidamente Peter.

- ¿"Bien hecho"? ¿Eso es todo? ¿Eso me vas a decir nada más Colagusano? La mujer de mi vida acepta salir conmigo, ¿y tú solamente me dices eso?

- Bueno... yo... no sé - tartamudeó la rata.

- Ya, tampoco exageres James. Porque, ¿estás seguro de que no aceptó ir solo como amigos? Quizás eso es lo único que ella quiere, tu amistad... ¿no?- preguntó Canuto.

- Bueno, la verdad es que no lo había pensado. Ahora que lo mencionas yo... no estoy tan seguro...

- No me extraña que no lo hayas pensado con anterioridad.- comentó Sirius y lanzo una risita despectiva de burla.

- Yo creo que hay una posibilidad de que Lily esté sintiendo algo más que amistad hacia James.- aportó el licántropo.

- ¿En serio?- respondió más animado el de gafas.

- Claro, siempre hay una posibilidad para todo. En tu caso Jimmy, estamos hablando de una lejana, remota y casi inexistente posibili...

- ¡Cállate Sirius! Así no ayudas...- lo reprendió Remus al notar que su otro amigo se sumía nuevamente en lo que parecía ser una depresión.

Los Merodeadores regresaron al interior del castillo mientras conversaban sobre la montaña de deberes que tenían acumulada. Aunque, en realidad, sería más correcto aclarar que como siempre Remus Lupin estaba al día con la tarea y Sirius intentaba convencerlo de que le dejara copiar. Ni siquiera en séptimo ese chico se volvía menos mujeriego y más responsable.

A medida que recorrían los pasillos y atajos que se sabían de memoria, James iba inusualmente callado. Estaba meditando acerca de lo que había dicho Sirius. _¿Y qué tal si es cierto lo que ese idiota dijo? ¿Y si Lily aceptó para ir conmigo sólo como amigos? ¿Qué voy a hacer? Tal vez solamente quiera mi amistad...,_ pensaba deprimido el chico. _No seas tonto_, le respondía una voz en su cabeza. _En esta semana te sacas las dudas y averiguas sus verdaderas intenciones. Vamos, eres un Merodeador y un Gryffindor, no te puedes deprimir solo por eso. Ve y conquístala en la cita, hombre. Es la mujer de tu vida, y lo sabes, así que no la dejes ir_.

Y con esos últimos pensamientos un tanto más positivos se fue a dormir sin siquiera tocar un libro, a pesar de estar nuevamente retrasado con los deberes. Los recientes acontecimientos lo habían puesto tenso y nervioso, consiguiendo que se agotara más que cuando termina de jugar un partido de Quidditch.

Lily estaba un poco desconcertada y confundida. No por sus sentimientos _hacia_ James. De eso estaba totalmente segura. Pero lo que no sabía con suma certeza, era lo que el muchacho sentía por ella. Tal vez se había cansado de esperarla y de tanto insistir, y ahora se conformaba con una simple amistad. Justo ahora que ella quería avanzar y tener algo más...

Cuando James entró a la sala común con sus amigos, ni siquiera la vio por un segundo. Iban a tener una cita finalmente y no le prestaba atención. El que sí la vio con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja fue el insoportable de Black. De seguro James ya les había contado todo, así como ella a sus amigas. Cuando su mirada se cruzó con la de él, se ruborizó profundamente. Pero lo que le llamó la atención fue que ella no fue la única en ponerse colorada, sino que Kate también había agachado la cabeza y había batido un record: estaba aún más roja que el cabello de Lily. Eso la llenó de curiosidad por saber qué le pasaba a su amiga. Alice, que también se había percatado de la extraña actitud de Katie, se lanzó una mirada cómplice con Lily. Eso lo discutirían más tarde en su habitación, ahora debían estudiar. Aunque a ella no le hubiera importado que los Merodeadores le contaran su secreto para no estudiar nunca y sacar buenas notas. Así dispondría de más tiempo para enviarle cartas a su novio Frank Longbottom, que había iniciado la carrera de auror. Ella también iba a estudiar lo mismo.

Katie no les había contado a las chicas que ella también había cambiado. O mejor dicho, su percepción del idiota, arrogante e irresponsable Black era totalmente diferente. Ya no lo veía como el estúpido descerebrado que utilizaba la única neurona que tenia para encantar a los de Slytherin por los pasillos, o para besuquearse con cuanta chica pasara a su lado. Ahora lo veía como el apuesto, sexy y encantador muchacho que mataba con su mirada de ojos grises. Con tan solo notar su presencia, se ponía nerviosa y colorada, y no lograba decir frases muy coherentes.

Antes de irse a dormir, Sirius se quedó un rato en los sillones conversando con Remus. También observaba a cierta chica rubia, muy atractiva.

- Oye Lunático, ¿tú sabes quién es ella? - preguntó señalando disimuladamente a la posición de Kate.

Remus se dio vuelta y le contestó:

- Pues claro. Y tú también la conoces. Pertenece al equipo de Quidditch y es amiga de Lily.

- No me fijo en las amigas de Evans. Pero debe ser una chica interesante si está en el equipo...

- No creo que debas intentarlo siquiera. No pierdas tú tiempo Canuto.

- ¿Por qué lo dices?

- Ella jamás se interesaría en alguien como tú. - contestó sencillamente Lupin.

- ¿Y por qué no? ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? - continuó enfadado Sirius.

- Tranquilo. Me refiero a que no saldría contigo porque te considera un estúpido.

- ¿Un estúpido? ¿Y tú cómo sabes que ella piensa eso de mí? – demandó confundido Black.

- Fácil. Es la chica que en tercero te pegó una cachetada cuando ganaron un partido y la intentaste besar. También es la que te vive gritando que eres un idiota irresponsable, cada vez que provocas que nos saquen puntos.

- Así que es ella. Está muy cambiada... - murmuró el ojigris. Y tenía razón. En Katie ya no quedaban rastros de la niña mimosa y cariñosa que era. Ahora su cuerpo era esbelto y bien formado, y su rostro era el de una mujer en toda regla. Su espesa melena ondulada rubia le llegaba hasta la mitad de la espalada, tenía unos brillantes ojos azules como zafiros, una nariz recta, perfecta, y unos labios llenos. Sirius se la comía con la mirada y cuando ella levanto la vista, se sonrojó, y el muchacho pensó que ofrecía un aspecto aún más adorable.

Mientras tanto, Lupin observaba con curiosidad a su amigo. _¿Será posible que siente cabeza y se enamore de una chica y encuentre finalmente la felicidad?_, se cuestionaba. El conocía muy bien a Sirius Black, y sabía que detrás de esa fachada de chico irresponsable y mujeriego, había alguien que era muy buena persona que defendía a sus amigos, y además necesitaba que le demostraran cariño, ya que su familia había fallado miserablemente en esa área. _Luego de todos los problemas que ha tenido con su familia, se merece a alguien que lo haga feliz, alguien especial. Es un gran amigo, hasta el punto de convertirse ilegalmente en animago para acompañarme..._. Lupin se interrumpió sus propios pensamientos y se fue a acostar al mismo tiempo que uno de los chicos más apuestos de todo Hogwarts, el misterioso Sirius Black.


	7. Confesiones y expectativas 2

CAPITULO 7: CONFESIONES Y EXPECTATIVAS (2)

Luego de haber leído unos cuantos capítulos de diversos libros complejos, las chicas se encontraban en su habitación de séptimo grado. Las tres estaban muy cansadas, últimamente los profesores habían superado sus propios límites, y enviaban más tarea que nunca. Alice y Kate estaban tiradas en la cama de la rubia, mientras que Lily se encontraba en el baño. Cuando la pelirroja salió, decidió provocar a Kate para que ella confesara que le gustaba Black, ya que estaba convencida de que así era. Eso sería muy divertido e irónico, porque la muchacha había empezado a odiarlo luego de aquel beso robado de tercer año.

- Vaya, vaya, pero miren todos quien tenemos por aquí... Pero si es la rubia hueca e hipócrita que les dice a las demás que confiesen sus sentimientos, cuando a su vez ella esta enamorada de cierto galán ojigris... – comenzó provocativa la Premio Anual.

- ¿Qué dijiste Evans? Repítelo si no eres cobarde. Dilo otra vez y conocerás a una rubia hueca homicida.

- ¡Tranquila!- se carcajeaba Lily - Yo sólo me basaba en hechos reales. Como por ejemplo, hace unos pocos minutos, cuando te sonrojaste por la simple presencia de Black...

- ¡Basta!- explotó Kate. Nunca era algo particularmente difícil el sacarla de sus casillas, la rubia era más bien como una bomba de tiempo.- Yo nunca, y escúchame bien Lilianne Evans, nunca voy a sentir algo más que puro odio por ese imbécil. – masculló entre dientes la chica.

- ¿Ah, no? - ahora era Alice la que la provocaba.- ¿Tan segura estás? A mí no me dio esa impresión hoy de noche...

- Asesinato: la última pasión del crimen. ¿Saben qué? Lo único que van a conseguir con sus comentarios estúpidos es que me gane un pasaje directo a Azkaban sin escalas, por haber librado a este mundo de dos personas tan insufribles como ustedes.- comentó Katie con una mirada que no tenía nada de enviar a la de un basilisco.

- No te enojes con nosotras, ¿quién te mandó a enamorarte de Sirius Black?- preguntó retóricamente la ojiverde.

Eso fue suficiente para que Kate saltara de la cama y se arrojara encima de Lily, jurando lanzarle los maleficios imperdonables si no se callaba. Ante esto, Alice no tuvo más remedio que intervenir por el bien de la salud de Lily. Y es que las tres amigas eran excelentes duelistas, pero en el estilo muggle Lily y Alice siempre llevaban las de perder. Cuando todas se separaron y calmaron, la rubia añadió:

- Por esta vez te salvó Alice, Lily. Pero no me sigas provocando porque utilizaré otra estrategia.

- ¿Ah, sí? Y qué estrategia es esa si se puede saber...- inquirió con interés Lily.

- Bueno, resulta que soy mucho más rápida que tú... – comentó como si nada la jugadora de Quidditch.

- ¿Y eso qué? – preguntó un tanto confundida la prefecta.

- Que puedo ir corriendo a cierta habitación de los Merodeadores, y gritar a los cuatro vientos que mi querida amiga pelirroja, de ojos verdes, y reciente Premio Anual, está enamorada completamente de James Potter. ¿Qué te parece ese nuevo truco?- culminó triunfante Kate.

Las otras dos la miraban con la boca abierta sin saber que decir, y muy sorprendidas; hasta que Lily le contestó:

- Te olvidas de que tengo un As bajo la manga, Bennet. – replicó la pelirroja por fin y con cierto tono triunfal.

- ¿Un As?

- Claro. Tú dile lo que quieras a Potter en su habitación, y yo mientras conjuro un Sonorus y proclamo que estas muerta por Sirius Orion Black. Dime, ¿qué es peor? ¿Que los Merodeadores se enteren de que me gusta James, cosa que no tardarán en descubrir? ¿O que todo Hogwarts conozca lo que sientes en verdad hacia Black? Tú eliges Katie. – finalizó Lily con los brazos cruzados, que enfatizaban su pose de victoria y le daban cierto aire de arrogancia.

Ahora era el turno de la rubia de mirar incrédula a su amiga. Hasta que nuevamente Alice intervino:

- Hey, chicas, ¿qué les parece si hacemos un alto a las hostilidades por un momento? Está claro que ambas saldrían perdiendo si continúan con esta ridiculez. La cuestión es la siguiente, Lily ya admitió que le gusta Potter. Y tú Kate, no nos puedes decir que no sientes nada por Black luego del episodio de esta noche.

- No tengo ni idea de a que te refieres con eso... – intentó inútilmente Katie.

- ¿Estás segura? Yo creo que sabes muy bien de qué hablamos. Vamos, no le des más motivos a esta loca pelirroja para continuar con sus provocaciones.

Después de un largo silencio por parte de la jugadora de Quidditch, y tras varios hondos suspiros, ésta comentó:

- Es que me cuesta muchísimo admitirlo, incluso ante mí misma. Y no por miedo a que se burlen, porque ustedes son mis amigas y sé que no lo harían. El problema es que tengo miedo.

Ante esta declaración, las otras dos enmudecieron súbitamente, hasta que Lily pregunto tímidamente:

- ¿A que le temes Katie?

- A que se entere y me utilice. A ser una más de su extensa e inacabable lista de conquistas. Espera, déjame terminar Lily - añadió rápidamente al ver que ella la iba a interrumpir.- Tu situación es distinta, amiga. No digo que en un principio fuera sencillo, porque aunque sigas negándolo yo sé que te gusta James hace mucho tiempo. A lo que voy es que ahora hasta Filch se dio cuenta de que Potter cambió mucho, y por ti. Pero no me digas que Sirius haría lo mismo, porque ambas sabemos que eso no es cierto. Eso sería completamente imposible. James te ama, y mucho, aunque no lo quieras ver, pero Black fue, es y va a ser siempre un mujeriego incorregible. Conclusión: jamás me vería como algo más que sirve para pasar un buen rato en la noche.- terminó esto último con un sollozo.

Sus amigas se acercaron y la rodearon en un reconfortante abrazo, que transmitía mucho más de lo que podían expresar en palabras. Y luego de esta agotadora conversación decidieron irse a dormir. Al otro día sería domingo, y eso traería consigo una dulce venganza.


	8. Venganza

CAPITULO 8: LA VENGANZA

La mañana del Domingo se podía observar a un singular grupo cuchichear sospechosamente bajo una gran haya, cerca del Lago Negro. Ese grupo era extraño porque se encontraban los Merodeadores y las únicas chicas que, supuestamente, no caían bajo sus encantos. También era raro porque prácticamente nunca se veía a los muchachos madrugar. Pero esta era una ocasión "especial". Dumbledore les había avisado que Max sería suspendido, y que se iría del castillo esa misma noche. Por lo tanto debían apurarse con su venganza, aunque Lily prefería que dejaran las cosas como estaban.

- Por millonésima vez, es mejor dejar todo por la paz. Ya olvídense del idiota ese, lo único que conseguirán es que los castiguen.- la pelirroja intentaba convencerlos de que desistieran, sin éxito aparente alguno.

- Que no Lily, ese bastardo sobrepasó un límite, y se lo merece, ¿no crees?- contestaba Canuto con un tono de voz bastante persuasivo.

- Pero es que ya recibió un castigo por parte del director, ¿cierto? Entonces hay que abandonar esta venganza, por favor- suplicaba ella.

- La cuestión es que ese castigo no es suficiente. No voy a dejar que se salga con la suya. Nadie se mete con _mi _Lily. Claro que los demás pueden salirse si así lo desean.

Todos comenzaron a protestar diciendo que estaban dentro hasta el final. Todos menos Peter quien estuvo tentado de abandonar. Luego de ese comentario, Lily no siguió insistiendo. Y es que le había encantado que James hiciera referencia a ella como _"mi Lily"._

- Bueno, ¿entonces ya todos entendieron el plan? Nada puede fallar...

- Tranquilo Cornamenta, ya lo repasamos más de 50 veces.

- Bien Canuto, estén listos y manos a la obra. ¡Que comience el plan!

Esa mañana, todo salió según lo acordado, ni siquiera los descubrió ningún alumno o profesor. El complejo plan era el siguiente: Peter tomó un poco de poción multijugos robada del despacho de Slughorn y fue donde Max. Cuando lo encontró, le dijo que cierto profesor necesitaba verlo urgentemente en un aula determinada. El Slytherin siguió las instrucciones, y al entrar al salón recibió de lleno un Expelliarmus en la cara, perdiendo así su varita. Remus la recogió y de repente todo se quedó oscuro, cortesía del polvo de oscuridad proveniente de Perú y conseguido por las chicas. Lo siguiente que vio Max fue el monstruo de sus peores pesadillas, su más grande temor. Lo cierto es que Sirius y James habían soltado a un boggart que habían encontrado unos días antes, y que resultaba perfecto para la ocasión. Varios minutos más tarde, luego de que el mal nacido sufriera lo indecible, Alice eliminó al boggart. Entonces fue cuando recibió la amenaza aterradora de todos de no volver a ponerle un dedo encima a nadie. La asquerosa serpiente estaba tan asustada, que Sirius juró ver como se orinaba en sus pantalones. Luego abandonaron todos los amigos el salón y fueron a la Biblioteca a reunirse con Lily, que había preferido mantenerse al margen de toda la situación.

Ya reunidos todos en una mesa fingiendo estudiar, comentaban a carcajadas acerca de la cara de Max. Lily compartía algunos chistes pero en el fondo reprobaba la actitud de sus amigos. Pero no podía reprocharles nada, pues sabía que ellos lo habían hecho simplemente como muestra de solidaridad para con ella, y no para divertirse. En su interior también agradecía tener tan buenos amigos.

Cuando todos iban a retirarse a la Sala Común, hartos de que la bibliotecaria los interrumpiera en medio de las anécdotas para amenazarlos con echarlos, James se quedó un poco atrás esperando a Lily. La chica tenía varios libros que recoger para estudiar más tarde. El Gryffindor se ofreció a llevarlos en su lugar, y así fue cómo acabaron caminando por los pasillos a solas un vez más. De la nada, la pelirroja decidió romper el silencio, que de todas maneras no era incómodo. Esa era una de las tantas cosas que le gustaban de pasar el tiempo con James, se sentía cómoda como nunca antes.

No tenían que hacer todo esto, ya lo sabes. Pudieron haberte descubierto.

Sí, Lily, nos lo has dicho bastantes veces. Pero como yo lo veo, era necesario, y valdría ser la pena descubierto por eso. – le respondió James con una de sus tantas sonrisas deslumbrantes. – Además, nadie se enteró de nada, así que nada de preocupaciones innecesarias.

Esto no es bueno. – suspiró la chica de repente.

¿El qué? – preguntó confundido el deportista.

Creo que a este punto, se podría decir que te conozco bastante bien, James. Todo salió de acuerdo a su plan, y nadie resultó castigado ni nada, lo que desde tu punto de vista, refuerza la idea de que hiciste lo correcto.

Por supuesto. – comentó como si nada el otro.

Pero no es así. – insistió Evans, queriendo de verdad que entendiera su opinión. - ¿No te das cuenta? La venganza nunca es lo correcto. No te creas que voy a dejar que sigas haciendo este tipo de bromas de ahora en adelante. No pasó nada grave, esta vez. Pero todo esto fue una excepción.

Está bien, Lily. Ya te entiendo. – respondió cansado. – Pero dime la verdad, si le hubiera pasado a alguien más, a alguna de tus amigas, ¿te habrías quedado sin hacer nada, de brazos cruzados? – la retó Potter.

Lily se tomó un momento para considerar la pregunta, porque sabía que debía ser completamente honesta con él. Ni siquiera quería imaginar a Alice o Katie en su situación, era demasiado horrible. Podía entender que sus amigos se enfadaran con Max, en serio. Además, sabía que para James era aún peor, ya que él había tenido que lidiar con la imagen del pervertido abusando de ella, cosa que el resto no había visto. Siendo sincera, si ella se hubiera encontrado en la posición del moreno, probablemente habría utilizado todos los peores maleficios que supiera. Y considerando que era excelente en Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, estaba haciendo referencia a una extensa lista.

De repente, dirigió su mirada hacia el chico cargada de un nuevo respeto hacia él. Por lo menos, el muchacho se había contenido y parado cuando Lily se lo había pedido. Ella no estaba segura de haber podido hacer eso, si Max hubiera estado con cualquiera de sus amigas. Cada vez encontraba más razones para darle la razón al de gafas.

Sin embargo, otro pensamiento se le vino a la cabeza. De la nada, imágenes de los aclamados Mortífagos la asaltaron y sintió como un escalofrío le recorría el cuerpo. Esos magos se divertían torturando otras personas, y cometían atrocidades que, por más que el Ministerio se esforzara en ocultarlas, tarde o temprano salían a la luz. _La venganza, y ese tipo de cosas, es justamente lo que nos diferencia de ellos_, resumió convencida Lily.

¿Y bien? ¿Qué me dices? Yo sigo pensando que lo que hice estuvo increíblemente bien y… - antes de que el chico pudiera seguir hablando, fue interrumpido.

¿Qué piensas de los Mortífagos? – inquirió en un tono de voz bajo la de ojos verdes. Esa vez fue el otro Gryffindor quien se quedó callado, aunque sus ojos parecían dos quaffles a punto de salirse.

¿Cómo que qué pienso de esa escoria humana? No entiendo qué tiene que ver con lo que estábamos hablando antes, pero si estás poniendo en duda que como sangre pura no tolero a los muggles o alguna estupidez de esas, déjame comentarte que… - una vez más lo cortó la pelirroja con su voz amable.

No estoy poniendo en duda nada James, no quise ofenderte ni nada por el estilo. – empezó tranquila, tomándole la mano y mirándole directo a los ojos para que entendiera que iba en serio. Al ver que el chico se sonrojaba un poco, sonrió tímidamente y prosiguió. – Te lo dije porque tiene mucho que ver con el tema. Gente como esa, sin escrúpulos, no se detiene a pensar dos veces antes de atacar a personas inocentes. Lo que hacen no tiene sentido, y lo hacen por puro odio, lo cual es irracional, ¿no?

James sólo pudo asentir su consentimiento, antes de que la prefecta siguiera con su explicación. La verdad era que lo tenía intrigado, pues aún no veía la conexión entre su venganza y esos despreciables magos. A no ser que contara que Max podría convertirse en uno de ellos sin problema alguno.

Bueno, hay muchas cosas irracionales que una persona puede hacer. Y también, el odio dirige muchas de nuestras acciones. La venganza, por ejemplo, ya que no es necesaria en absoluto y no arregla el daño que ya está hecho. No quiero decir que tú seas como ellos por vengarte, porque en el fondo sé que lo hiciste porque eres mi amigo. Pero el perdón, el olvidar lo que sucedió, esas son cosas con mucho más valor y que te diferencian de ellos, ¿no te parece? – finalizó la chica, esperado hacer sido clara en lo que quería decir.

Creo que entiendo a dónde quieres llegar. Y aunque no me gusta ser comparado con uno de ellos, tienes razón. Ese tipo de cosas se les da bien a ellos. Te prometo no actuar de esa manera nunca más, a no ser que alguien de verdad se lo merezca. Porque con la gente que me importa, nadie se mete, y no importa lo que me digas, no me arrepiento ni un segundo. – determinó James serio.

Está bien, algo es algo. Además, yo en tu lugar habría hecho lo mismo, así que no te estoy criticando ni nada. Pero ahora vamos adentro que seguro que ya te están pesando los libros. – dijo resuelta la chica, regalándole otra sonrisa como agradecimiento. Sabía que todo este tema de los Mortífagos era delicado, sobre todo con el creciente número de atentados que tenía lugar recientemente, y porque ella misma era una hija de muggles. Habían llegado a la entrada de la Sala Común, y lo único que le apetecía era relajarse frente a la chimenea que le esperaba dentro. Ya tendría tiempo para preocuparse por el futuro más adelante, por el momento, quería seguir disfrutando de sus días de adolescente dentro de la seguridad del castillo y Dumbledore.


	9. Revelaciones

CAPITULO 9: REVELACIONES

Ya era miércoles y Lily se encontraba bastante tranquila, no lo admitiría jamás, pero el haber liquidado ese asuntito pendiente con Max le había quitado un peso de encima. Aunque para variar, aun albergaba ciertas dudas con respecto a James. Y es que a pesar de que en esos primeros días de la semana él había estado muy atento con ella, también había comenzado a recibir muchísimas invitaciones de parte de sus fans y otras chicas para que fuera a Hogsmeade con ellas. Esto molestaba sobremanera al morocho, ya que cada vez que él estaba compartiendo un buen rato con su pelirroja, se acercaba alguna chica sin importancia para él, a pedirle una cita. Ya había perdido la cuenta de cuántas invitaciones había rechazado. Siempre argumentaba diciendo que ya tenía con quien salir ese sábado. Lily se ponía muy molesta cuando alguna chica se le acercaba a James de manera sugestiva, pero evitaba hacer comentarios al respecto. No quería parecer una chica celosa, y mucho menos cuando en realidad tan sólo era amiga de Potter.

Aun así, la superó la situación esa misma tarde cuando al menos unas diez chicas impertinentes se acercaron al de gafas, mientras estaba conversando muy animadamente con ella en un rincón apartado de la Biblioteca. Una rubia mal teñida e insoportable que había perseguido a James en los últimos días, se acercó a su mesa y dijo con su espantosa voz:

- ¡Hola Jamsie! ¿Cómo estas? Me imagino que muy aburrido al verte obligado a hablar con esa sabelotodo insufrible de Evans, ¿no? - la verdad es que Lily tenía muy mala fama entre las admiradoras de James, por ser el objeto de toda su atención. Además, ella poseía una extraordinaria belleza natural que las otras soñaban secretamente en alcanzar. Claro que para James su pelirroja era única, por eso fallaron algunos intentos de ciertas chicas. Estas intentaron copiar la apariencia de Evans, sin éxito alguno.

- Tengo tres cosas que decirte Skeeter. En primera: vuelve a dirigirte a Lily de esa manera y no respondo por mis acciones. No uso mi varita contra mujeres, pero puedo hacer una excepción. Segundo: no me llames Jamsie ni nada por el estilo, y no me invites nunca más para tener una cita contigo. Y por último, pero no menos importante: lárgate ya con todas tus amigas, porque lo cierto es que acaban de interrumpir una conversación privada, que tengo intención de continuar.- todo esto lo dijo con una aparente calma, ya que se podía observar que salían chispas por sus ojos, de la rabia contenida. Lily lo observaba maravillada mientras el la defendía. De no ser porque era él quien la había defendido, las estúpidas fans habrían volado por los aires, producto de unos cuantos maleficios.

- ¡Tranquilo James!- exclamaba una nerviosa Skeeter.- De todos modos no era a eso a lo que vinimos hasta aquí. Si no que estuvimos averiguando, y nadie nos dijo que salía contigo a Hogsmeade este sábado; por más que a más de una le habría gustado decir que sí.- añadió maliciosamente la "rubia", mientras las demás asentían enérgicamente con la cabeza.

- La cuestión es que James no tiene por qué decirles a ustedes, un grupo de arrastradas babosas, con quién sale y con quién no.- esta vez Lily había hablado un poco fuera de sí. Y James estaba muy sorprendido, ¿acaso había celos en la voz de su amada? No, de seguro se lo había imaginado.

- Lo cierto es que a ti nadie te pidió tu opinión, asquerosa sangresucia.

- ¡Ya basta! No voy a permitirte ni a ti ni a nadie que se dirija de esa forma a Lily.- James estaba furioso, ¿cómo se atrevían a meterse con su Lily esas idiotas? - Escúchenme muy bien todas, porque no pienso repetir esto uni una sola vez, nadie le habla así a mi amiga, y esto traerá desagradables consecuencias para ustedes. Resulta ser que ahora Lily es amiga de todos los Merodeadores, y si se meten con ella también se meten con nosotros.- el muchacho las apuntaba colérico con su varita, y la verdad es que intimidaba mucho.

- No importa James, no vale la pena que te castiguen por estas idiotas. En realidad, solo merecen nuestra lástima.- dijo con evidente desprecio la pelirroja.

Acto seguido, Potter rodeó la mesa, tomó la mano de Lily y antes de irse agregó:

- Para que sepan y dejen de molestarnos, tengo una cita con la chica más linda, encantadora, divertida e inteligente de todo el colegio. No, ¿pero qué cosas digo?- se corrigió a si mismo- Ella es la mujer más asombrosa del mundo entero, y yo soy más que feliz por salir con ella. Sí, adivinaron, la afortunada es Lilianne Evans, quien está ahora tomada de mi mano. Aunque sería más correcto aclarar que en realidad soy yo el hombre más afortunado de todos, y no sólo por la cita, si no que también por poder contar con su amistad.- culminó radiante James, con el pecho lleno de orgullo al poder decir al fin que salía con la chica de sus sueños.

Todas las fans quedaron boquiabiertas ante semejante declaración por parte del muchacho. Incluso Lily enmudeció tras esas palabras tan tiernas de James. Nunca creyó que ese era el concepto que el morocho tenía de ella misma.

Luego de ese impresionante discurso, James se llevó a Lily de la Biblioteca. Una vez afuera le dijo:

- Lily, perdón si me he sobrepasado al final con lo que dije. Pero es lo que siento en verdad. No te preocupes.- añadió rápidamente al ver que la chica abría la boca para hablar- No me digas nada ahora, lo hecho, hecho está. Luego tendremos más tiempo para hablar de esto, si tú quieres. Ahora vamos a la Sala Común que los chicos deben estar esperándonos para ir a cenar.

Y sin soltarse las manos, ambos se alejaron caminando, sin saber que una figura oculta los había estado observando. Severus Snape había escuchado las dos conversaciones, y estaba sacando sus propias conclusiones. También decidió que no iba a quedarse de brazos cruzados ante la situación. _El idiota arrogante de Potter no me quitará a mi Lily, ella se merece a alguien mucho mejor,_ pensaba amargamente.

La noche del viernes, Lily cumplía con una ronda nocturna junto a Remus Lupin, el otro prefecto de Gryffindor. Aún resonaban en la cabeza de la muchacha las palabras dichas por Potter, esa tarde afuera de la Biblioteca. Su mente estaba dividida en dos partes. Por un lado, estaba la que creía fieramente en que James jamás habría dicho esas cosas de ella, si no sintiera algo más que una amistad hacia Lily. También, creía que el muchacho había cambiado definitivamente para bien. Sin embargo, había otra parte de su cabecita que sostenía que James sólo fingía ante ella, y que lo único que quería era alardear de que había salido con Lily Evans. En resumen, creía que la consideraba como un trofeo, una meta a alcanzar. Y así se lideraba una batalla entre esas dos voces dentro de la mente de la pobre joven:

- _Te digo que es obvio que James cambió, y que ahora valora a Lily muchísimo mas_. - decía la mas optimista.

- _¡Nada de eso! Ese tonto lo único que cambió es su estrategia. Su objetivo es siempre el mismo: presumir que el salió con Lily-la-inalcanzable-Evans._- contestaba la otra voz mas realista, pero negativa a la vez.

- _¡Por Merlín! Cualquier chico, por más Potter que sea, no puede fingir una actitud las 24 horas del día ante Lily. Además, hay varias personas que también creen que cambió._

_-__Yo no estoy muy segura con respecto a eso. Debemos aclarar las dudas, antes de seguir cayendo en su trampa..._

_-__Que no hay trampa, terca..._

_-__Como sea. Escucha Lily_- ahora la voz se dirigía específicamente a la muchacha- _debes averiguar qué es lo __que en verdad siente Potter por ti_.

_-__Claro, como si fuera tan fácil. ¿Cómo demonios va a hacer eso?_

_-__Simple_.- contestó enigmática la voz negativa_-__Que le pregunte a Lupin_.

Lily estaba tan sumida en esa lucha interna, que se había olvidado por completo de la presencia de Remus, quien caminaba tranquilamente a su lado. El chico la observaba atentamente; estaba claro que Lily no le prestaba la más mínima atención. Al principio, Remus respetó el hecho de que ella debía aclarar sus pensamientos. Sin embargo, luego de media hora en el más completo silencio, decidió preguntarle qué era lo que la atormentaba tanto:

- Vamos Lily, ¿vas a estar callada toda la noche o me vas a decir qué es lo que te tiene así?

- ¿Así cómo? No me sucede nada Remus. Estoy bien.- contestó la pelirroja un tanto sorprendida.

- Por favor Lily, a mi no me mientas, ¿sí? Sé muy bien que algo te ocurre, y creo también tener una idea aproximada al respecto. ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Acaso no confías en mí?

- No es eso Remus. Nada más lejos de la verdad. Pero es que...

- ¿Qué?

- Me da un poco de vergüenza, es todo. – respondió tímidamente.

- ¿Sólo eso? Vaya, pero si somos amigos, ¿verdad? - la chica asintió con la cabeza, y Lupin prosiguió - Bien, entonces no tengas vergüenza. De todos modos, prometo no reírme si eso te hace sentir más segura. Ahora, ¿vas a contarme de una vez por todas Lily Evans qué es lo que te pasa?

- De acuerdo.-suspiró Lily - Es que últimamente James está distinto. Desde principio de año en realidad. Y bueno, no te voy a decir que ese cambio no me agradó, pero no sé si va a ser permanente, ¿me entiendes? Además, tampoco estoy segura de... bueno, de lo que él siente en verdad... por mí.

- A ver cabezota, ¿cuándo vas a entender que James Potter está locamente enamorado de ti? En serio Lily, me sorprende que justo tú no te hayas dado cuenta. Desde el primer momento en que te vio, le gustaste. Sirius, Peter y yo debimos soportarlo cuando nos describía lo perfecta que eres durante años. Y también cuando se enojaba consigo mismo porque, según él, nada le salía bien.

- ¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo? – preguntó curiosa la pelirroja, deseando saber todo lo posible acerca de ese asunto.

- Verás Lily, cada vez que hacía un broma pesada en frente tuyo y te enojabas, cada vez que molestaba a alguien y tú lo reprobabas, incluso todas las veces en que te confesó su amor, debo decir que de una manera poco sutil, y te pidió para salir y tu lo rechazaste; en todas esas ocasiones el aparentaba que no le importaba lo que le dijeras. Pero en realidad, cuando estábamos en nuestra habitación, podíamos ver cuánto lo lamentaba y cuánto sufría lo que le decías. Detestaba la opinión que te habías formado de él. Nunca le diste una oportunidad para que te mostrara quién es en realidad, excepto este año. – le explicó paciente el licántropo, agradecido por el hecho de que parecía que ahora su compañera le estaba dando por fin una oportunidad a uno de sus mejores amigos.

- Vaya, jamás imaginé que eso era lo que sentía James...- exclamó anonadada la ojiverde.

- Pero todo eso es verdad. Así que por favor Lily, dale una oportunidad para mostrarte quién es él en verdad. Algunas personas merecen una segunda oportunidad, pero todos merecemos la primera, y tú ni se la diste a James. No pienses en lo que ya sabes, o crees saber de él, porque te puedo asegurar que difícilmente puedas encontrar mejores amigos que los Merodeadores. – agregó con un todo de voz gentil el prefecto.

- ¿Por qué lo dices?

- Créeme, estoy seguro de que James querrá contártelo todo él mismo.

- Tiene que ver con tu condición de licántropo, ¿no es así?

Ante esta revelación, Remus Lupin quedó completamente asombrado. Aunque siempre se había preguntado cómo es que Lily, siendo tan brillante, no se había dado cuenta de su más oscuro secreto. El suponía que sólo sus amigos lo sabían, pero ahora veía que no era así. La muchacha se lo había guardado todo este tiempo, y el jamás sospechó nada.

- ¿Có- cómo sabes e-eso?- tartamudeaba el pobre chico.- ¿Desde cuándo? ¿Po- por qué no me lo dijiste?

- Francamente Remus, encuentro insultante que creyeras que no me habría dado cuenta en todo el tiempo que llevamos de amistad. - comentó burlona la pelirroja.

- Bueno, yo... es que...

- Tranquilo, sólo bromeaba. La verdad es que lo sé desde hace años. Para ser más precisos, me di cuenta en segundo grado.

- Igual que los chicos...- susurró inaudiblemente Lupin. En realidad, era de esperarse que su lista amiga se diera cuenta a tan temprana edad, ya que siempre había sido propensa a leer cosas de cursos más avanzados.

- Luego de todas tus ausencias, me puse a investigar un poco, y ya ves... - continuaba Lily sin oír al chico, y confirmando las suposiciones del mismo. Era obvio que alguien tan curioso como ella iría a buscar respuestas por sí mismo.

- ¿Pero por qué no me lo dijiste? – inquirió el chico, aún en un estado atontado por la súbita revelación.

- Bueno, por dos razones. Siempre quise que tú te decidieras a contármelo algún día. Y por otro lado, decidí que no importaba.

- ¡¿Que no importaba?- chilló Remus fuera de sí- ¿Cómo puedes decir que no importa? Soy un monstruo Lily, ¿te das cuenta de eso? Soy peligroso, puedo hacerle daño a cualquier persona inocente, incluidos mis amigos. Todos deberían alejarse de mí...

- ¡Espera Remus! No te precipites. En primera, no eres un monstruo, tú no tienes la culpa de lo que te pasó, ¿de acuerdo? Ninguno de nosotros, tus amigos, se alejará de ti porque todos sabemos que en el fondo eres una gran persona y que no eres capaz de lastimar a nadie. Así que deja de decir o pensar esas estupideces. Tú eres tan normal como cualquier persona de este castillo, excepto en las lunas llenas que tienes que enfrentar un pequeño problema.

- James lo llama mi _"pequeño problema peludo"...-_ comentó con una risita.

- Es muy ocurrente y muy típico de James. Pero bueno, creo que mejor nos vamos a acostar, ya se nos pasó el tiempo de nuestra ronda.

- Tienes razón, vamos.

Y así los dos Gryffindors se dirigieron a sus habitaciones, luego de tan intensa charla. En la escalera de la Sala Común, antes de irse cada uno por caminos distintos, Remus se dio la vuelta para despedirse:

- Eh, ¿Lily?- la llamó titubeante.

- ¿Sí?

- Bueno... gracias. Por seguir siendo mi amiga después de todo.

- No hay de qué Remus. Gracias a ti por abrirme los ojos con respecto a James. - contestó con una sonrisa.

- Sin problema. De verdad me gustaría mucho que estuvieran juntos.

- A mi también, que descanses. - y se fue sin más rápidamente a acostarse.

Lupin se quedó plantado dónde Lily lo había dejado con las palabras en la boca. Por segunda vez en la noche, esa chica lo había dejado aturdido con sus comentarios.

- Wow, esa chica es increíble. ¿Quién iba a imaginar que también está enamorada de James?- se preguntó a sí mismo luego de un largo tiempo sin reaccionar.

Por otro lado, una cierta pelirroja Premio Anual, se sumía en un sueño profundo. Una sonrisa podía adivinarse en su precioso rostro; ésta era de alivio. Y es que ella estaba profundamente agradecida con Lupin por haberle aclarado sus dudas, y disipado sus infundados temores con respecto al amor de su vida. En ese momento, Lily estaba sumamente aliviada, ya no tenía de qué preocuparse con respecto a James, puesto que creía en él, y confiaba plenamente en su amor.


	10. Confesión y nuevos amigos

CAPITULO 10: CONFESIÓN Y NUEVOS AMIGOS

La armonía era perfecta, la coordinación de sus movimientos era inverosímil, la destreza demostrada era increíble. Y así podríamos seguir describiendo al equipo de Quidditch de Gryffindor, quien tenía un dominio absoluto sobre el campo de juego y las diferentes pelotas del mismo. La Quaffle no abandonaba nunca las manos de los expertos cazadores. Las Bludgers eran golpeadas una y otra vez por los experimentados golpeadores. Y por si todo esto no fuera suficiente para que un espectador se desmayara, el imbatible buscador atrapaba a la Snitch numerosas veces, y casi no la perdía de vista. ¿Qué más se podía pedir? O mejor dicho, ¿qué más podían pedir los pertenecientes a la casa Gryffindor, cuando su equipo era por completo profesional? El espectáculo que brindaban los jugadores en ésta práctica en especial, era completamente asombroso.

Sin embargo, con el rápido pasar del tiempo, el agotamiento se hacía presente en una jugadora en particular. Katie no había tenido una buena noche, se había desvelado por interminables horas. Y aunque ella había dado su mayor esfuerzo por sus compañeros, ahora que se encontraba física y mentalmente agotada, su perspicaz cabecita comenzaba a pensar en cosas que no estaban muy ligadas a las jugadas programadas por su capitán. En estos últimos días, la rubia había puesto un gran empeño en no pensar en cierto galán de ojos grises. Y aunque antes ella adoraba las prácticas de su deporte favorito, ahora le estaban jugando una mala pasada. Sencillamente lo que ocurría es que su mente se distraía y deliraba acerca de un tal Black. Esto comenzó a afectar su rendimiento de juego, y para su capitán Potter que también era un cazador como ella, esto no pasaba desapercibido.

James estaba realmente concentrado en su tarea como cazador, pero no se olvidó ni por un segundo de que él también era el capitán del equipo. Lo que significaba que debía prestar atención a los movimientos del resto de los leones. Ésta tarea era sumamente complicada, pero él la realizaba muy gustoso y orgulloso. Esa noche se encontraba especialmente satisfecho; el sábado iría con Lily a Hogsmeade, y su equipo era el mejor de todos sin duda alguna. Cuando estaba a punto de acabar con la práctica, se dio cuenta de que una cierta rubia estaba bastante distraída. Y cuando vislumbró el objeto de su atención, se sorprendió sobremanera al saber que era su amigo Canuto. Finalmente hizo sonar su silbato dando por terminado el juego, y se dirigió a los vestidores.

Mientras James se vestía, decidió hablar con Kate Bennet. No es que fueran amigos precisamente; pero el conocía muy bien a Sirius, y ella a Lily. Tampoco él era un simple interesado egoísta, de verdad tenía intenciones de ayudarla de alguna manera. Pero no sabía cómo demonios empezar la charla, aunque lo que tenía claro es que debían hablar completamente a solas. Otra complicación más.

Aunque por esa vez, la suerte estuvo al lado de Potter, ya que los más rezagados en vestirse resultaron ser él mismo, Canuto y Kate. ¿Sería una cuestión de suerte o del destino? Nadie sabe. Y acto seguido el de gafas se acercó a Sirius para decirle en el oído:

- Por favor Canuto, déjame a solas con Bennet que necesito urgentemente hablar con ella.

- Está bien. - dijo después de cierta vacilación Sirius. Pero para sus adentros pensó, _¿Qué demonios quiere James con Kate? ¿No que él estaba interesado en la pelirroja? ¿Y ahora qué tanto se trae entre manos con mi rubia?... Un momento, ¿pero qué estupideces estoy diciendo? ¿Desde cuándo Bennet es Kate? O mejor aún, ¿desde cuándo Kate es mi rubia? Por Merlín, alguna maldita Bludger debió haberme golpeado la cabeza muy fuertemente... No me importa en lo más mínimo lo que Cornamenta quiera con ella, ¿o sí?... ¡No! ¡Por supuesto que no! Mejor me voy a dormir..._

Cuando estaba a punto de salir de los vestidores, Kate se sorprendió al darse cuenta de que estaba sola con Potter, y de que él se estaba acercando a ella.

- Kate, ¿podemos hablar un minuto, por favor? - le preguntó James ya a su lado. Potter no sabía muy bien cómo empezar. Pero estaba seguro de que si le preguntaba directamente si sentía algo por Sirius a parte de odio, ella no le respondería o le mentiría. Por lo tanto decidió que lo mejor sería que fuera él el primero en confesar sus sentimientos.

- Eh... bueno está bien. Aunque no creo que tengamos mucho en común para hablar. Excepto que me quieras decir algo de Quidditch - respondió la rubia.

- Sí y no.

- ¿Disculpa?

- Sí, que no tenemos tantas cosas en común. Y no; que no te voy a hablar de Quidditch.

- Entonces, ¿podrías explicarte mejor? Me exaspera que las personas no aclaren nada y no vayan al grano. Te pareces a Lily, sólo que ella suele hacerlo a propósito para enfadarme... - y Kate se calló porque ya estaba hablando de sobra.

- Bueno, es curioso que menciones a Lily, porque es justamente de ella de quien quiero hablarte.

- Mira, si lo que quieres es que te diga cosas, como por ejemplo cómo hacer para conquistarla, puedes irte olvidando de...

- No, no. Tranquila. - la interrumpió el moreno. - Lo único que quiero es que me ayudes, pero de una manera bastante distinta.

- Y cómo, si se puede saber. – respondió la rubia que estaba comenzando a exasperarse de tanta vuelta que estaba dando su capitán. Era una persona bastante impaciente, que prefería que la gente simplemente fuera directa al grano y ya.

- Bien, eh... no sé muy bien cómo decirte esto pero... bueno, lo intentaré... lo que sucede es que...

- Ya escúpelo - espetó impaciente Bennet.

- De acuerdo Kate. Es obvio que tú eres una de las mejores amigas de Lily, y que por lo tanto ella te cuenta lo que siente. Y básicamente, sin más rodeos, quiero pedirte dos cosas.

- ¿Cuáles? - preguntó ella haciendo gala nuevamente de la poca paciencia que tenía.

- Me gustaría mucho que me dijeras si mi intento por conquistar a la mujer de mis sueños es una batalla perdida, y por lo tanto debería conformarme con ser su amigo. No es que no me guste serlo, pero yo estoy perdidamente enamorado de ella hace años, y cada día la amo más si eso es posible. Y no puedo controlar lo que siento, créeme que ya lo intenté, pero la amo con todo mi corazón, con toda mi alma y con todo mi cuerpo. ¿Acaso hay alguna manera de controlar algo tan fuerte? Yo ya me hice esa pregunta muchas veces y siempre me encuentro con la misma respuesta: no. Porque cada vez que consigo olvidarla por un ratito, cada vez que encuentro algo que me gusta en una chica que no se parece a mi pelirroja; entonces ella se cruza en mi camino, y aunque venga directamente a regañarme, me enamoro locamente de ella como el primer día. Y mi corazón me recuerda que él ya tiene dueña, y esa es Lilianne Evans. - y luego de terminar esta confesión de amor, que había empezado nervioso, hasta James se quedó sorprendido de sí mismo. Como aquella tarde en la Biblioteca cuando defendía a Lily. Nunca creyó que podría hablar de otra persona de esa forma tan especial. Pero tampoco nunca había imaginado que se enamoraría así de alguien.

- Vaya... - y es que eso era lo único que podía pronunciar la chica parada frente a él. Jamás imaginó oír eso de labios del arrogante de Potter. Y mucho menos que lo dijera haciendo referencia a su amiga a Lily. Ahora estaba viendo por fin al verdadero James enamorado de su amiga. Y no pudo más que sentir una inmensa alegría por ella, porque era muy afortunada al tener a alguien que la amara de esa forma tan especial. Por eso es por lo cual hizo lo siguiente. Kate saltó arriba de James y lo abrazó con mucha fuerza. Luego de que se separaron el muchacho estaba sumamente confundido. - Disculpa, pero es que recién ahora me acabo de dar cuenta de que sí amas a Lily en verdad. Y eso me alegra mucho, porque estoy segura de que ambos serán muy felices juntos. Ella es muy afortunada, James.

- ¡Eso significa que sí tengo una oportunidad con Lily! - gritó James radiante de felicidad. - Y no la voy a desaprovechar. Pero en realidad el afortunado soy yo, al contar con su amistad y con una chance para conquistarla.

- Aprovéchala muy bien. Hay una larga fila de chicos que querrían salir con ella. Pero tranquilo. - añadió rápidamente al ver la furia del chico - Ella por ahora no está interesada en salir con ninguno de ellos. Pero me dijiste que querías que te ayudara con dos cosas, y hasta ahora sólo te he dicho que sí puedes llegar a conquistar a Lily. ¿Cuál es la segunda?

- No importa, ya me has ayudado muchísimo.

- Insisto, ahora nosotros dos también somos amigos, ¿o no?

- Claro que sí. Lo segundo era que le hablaras bien de mí a Lily, pero eso no hace falta. Me ganaré su corazón yo sólo.

- De todos modos lo haré. Me caes bien, y es importante que ella lo sepa.

- Muchas gracias entonces.

Y así dieron por finalizada la charla y se dirigieron a su Sala Común. Aunque el muchacho aún no había hablado de todo lo que quería. Todavía quedaba pendiente el temita de Sirius y Kate. Así que en los pasillos, decidió comenzar a hablar nuevamente.

- Escucha Kate, ahora que tú me has ayudado tanto, y de que vas a seguir haciéndolo, me gustaría poder agradecértelo de alguna forma.

- Descuida, lo hago desinteresadamente. O mejor dicho, en interés de la felicidad de Lily.

- Eso lo sé. Pero lo que quiero decir es que no pude evitar notar que estabas un poco distraída al final de la práctica. - ante esto la rubia se puso un poco nerviosa.

- Estaba cansada. Dormí mal, eso es todo. – replicó tensa la muchacha, lo cual la delataba ante los atentos ojos del Gryffindor.

- No quiero molestarte, mucho menos después de todo lo que haces por mí. Es que simplemente me di cuenta de que dirigías la vista más de lo normal hacia un lugar, o mejor dicho hacia alguien. Más específicamente, Sirius. - luego de esto él esperaba que lo negara, por eso lo siguiente lo tomó por sorpresa.

- ¿Tanto se nota? - contestó con un suspiro derrotada. No tenía sentido negar nada, el otro ya se había formado una opinión bastante clara de lo que sucedía, y no tenía la energía para intentar convencerlo de lo contrario.

- Bueno... creo que no. Es que como capitán del equipo debo asegurarme de que todos rindan al máximo, y cuando me di cuenta de que estabas distraída, también noté que mirabas a Sirius. Pero sólo por eso. - ante esto último la muchacha soltó una risita. Parecía como si James quisiera disculparse por darse cuenta de que le interesaba su amigo.

- Mis amigas también lo notaron. Y me torturaron para que les dijera la verdad. - el de gafas se rió por este comentario y Kate prosiguió - Tú no me harás lo mismo, ¿no?

- Bueno, yo sólo saqué este tema a relucir porque de verdad me gustaría ayudarte si sientes algo por Sirius. Pero no tienes que contarme nada que no quieras.

- Ante esa muestra de caballerosidad, no tengo más remedio que contarte la verdad - bromeó Katie. - Y lo cierto es que lamentablemente creo que me gusta más de lo conveniente tu amigo...

- ¿Lamentablemente? – preguntó un tanto ofendido el de gafas. Y es que bueno, estaban hablando de su casi hermano después de todo.

- Mira James, no te lo tomes a mal, pero tú ya sabes la fama de rompecorazones que cosechó Black. Y bueno, yo sinceramente no creo que cambie nunca. Él es un mujeriego que parece ser incapaz de querer verdaderamente a una sola mujer. Esa es la realidad.

- No lo juzgues antes de tiempo, Katie. Él no es como los demás piensan que es. En realidad ha vivido situaciones muy difíciles por lo que su comportamiento podría llegar a entenderse. – saltó en defensa de su amigo Canuto. Y era verdad, el entendía todo por lo que el otro había pensado, así que intentaba justificar sus acciones ante la chica.

- Comprendo que lo defiendas, pero no lo estoy juzgando antes de tiempo. Lleva varios años con esa actitud, y nadie que yo conozca cree que cambiará. No creo poder llegar a entenderlo nunca.

- Primero que nada, tampoco creías en mí y míranos ahora. - en eso tenía razón. - Además, te aseguro que si conocieras su verdadera historia, podrías llegar a compadecerte de él.

- No lo creo. Por otro lado, ése es justamente el problema: nadie lo conoce bien. - y como James enarcó una ceja se apresuró a añadir - Al menos nadie que no sea un Merodeador.

- De acuerdo. Te propongo una cosa. Te contaré algunas cosas de Sirius, de su pasado. Y tú debes ser sumamente sincera, ya que si te compadeces o sorprendes, deberás permitir que ambos se den una oportunidad para conocerse más. Lily me la dio y mira cómo estamos ahora. Si quieres, pueden ser sólo amigos, tú decides. ¿Aceptas?

- Claro. No hay nada de Black que pueda sorprenderme. - respondió tranquila Katie.

- Muy bien. Entonces prepárate.

En ese momento ambos habían entrado en la Sala Común y se estaban sentando en unas cómodas butacas. No necesitaban bajar la voz porque eran los únicos que permanecían despiertos. Entonces James comenzó a relatarle la historia acerca del difícil pasado de su amigo Canuto. Le dijo que creció en un ambiente muy distinto, que se peleaba mucho con sus padres quienes seguían las ideas de la pureza de sangre y la intolerancia hacia los muggles. Él los desafiaba continuamente porque no estaba de acuerdo con esas ideas. Luego, las discusiones empeoraron notoriamente cuando entró en Hogwarts y fue enviado a Gryffindor. Sirius estaba que no cabía en sí de gozo, pero en su familia lo veían como a la oveja negra. Aunque eso a él no le importaba, decía que le gustaba marcar las diferencias entre él y quienes se hacían llamar sus padres. Éstos últimos lo maltrataban constantemente, y más tarde lo comparaban con su hermano menor Regulus, quien sí fue a Slytherin y se la pasaba molestándolo. Mientras más años pasaban, peor se hacía la vida de Sirius en su casa, dónde era humillado constantemente. Hasta que en un punto se hizo insostenible, y Sirius huyó de su casa. Así cortó con cualquier lazo de parentesco con su familia. Y se dirigió al hogar de los Potter, que lo sentía más como su verdadera casa que el número 12 de Grimmauld Place. Cuando terminó con su historia, James observaba apenado a una Kate asombradísima y boquiabierta.

- Ahora que sabes todo esto, no me puedes decir que no entiendes aunque sea sólo un poco a Sirius. - le dijo el chico.

- Yo... no sé qué decir...

- No digas nada entonces. Sólo piensa si no es injusta la percepción que tienes de él. Piénsalo, y luego dime si crees que merece una oportunidad o no. Respetaré tu decisión sea cual sea, lo prometo. Buenas noches.

Y sin más se fue a su dormitorio, dejando a Kate sola en la Sala Común. Pero ella no necesitaba pensar nada. Porque ya sabía la respuesta. Ella estaba enamorada de Sirius Orión Black, por lo que no dudaría un instante en darle una oportunidad para conocerse.

En el cuarto de los chicos de séptimo, Sirius esperaba impaciente a que Cornamenta llegara. No sabía bien por qué lo hacía. Pero necesitaba urgente saber qué demonios quería James con Bennet. Cuando James se asomó por la puerta, Black lo agarró del cuello de su camisa y le dijo:

- Ya mismo me dices ciervito qué tanto tenías que hablar con Kate, que vuelves a estas horas.

Por toda respuesta James se rió estruendosamente. Sospechaba que Sirius sentía algo por su nueva amiga Kate, y ahora lo confirmaba.

- Tranquilo Canuto. ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Desde cuando la llamas Kate? ¿Por qué te quedaste tú despierto esperándome? Y por último, corrígeme si me equivoco cachorrito, pero ¿acaso eran celos lo que noté en tu voz?

- No me pasa nada. Kate es su nombre, ¿no? ¿Entonces por qué no puedo llamarla así? No me podía dormir. Y, claro que te equivocas, yo jamás he estado celoso. – contestó como autómata a la serie de preguntas del otro animago. La verdad es que siempre podían hablar de esa manera sin confundirse por la cantidad de preguntas o respuestas.

- Seguro. Lo que tú digas. Ahora mejor vamos a dormir.

- ¿Y no me vas a decir de qué hablaban Bennet y tú?

- No. Hasta que no me digas la verdad acerca de lo que sientes por Kate, no. - respondió astutamente Potter.

- No tengo nada para decirte. Buenas noches. - concluyó Sirius.

- Igualmente perrito mentiroso y celoso. - dijo con una gran sonrisa. Como única respuesta, recibió una almohada en la cara de parte de Black. Pero él no se molestó, estaba seguro de que su amigo casi hermano estaba en proceso de enamorarse.


End file.
